


Un viaje al corazón

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Feelings, Fluff, Have I said soulmates?, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Soulmates, two sides of the same coin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: En medio de la amenaza de un destino fatal para Arthur que parece irremediable, y con la guerra contra Morgana siendo inminente, Arthur y Merlin parten juntos en la que puede ser su última misión juntos, aventurándose en un viaje que pondrá a prueba su relación, les obligará a enfrentarse a lo que de verdad sienten el uno por el otro y cambiará sus vidas para siempre.Quinta temporada de nuevo. ¿Esto podría haber sido un episodio de la serie? Ni idea, pero en mi mundo ideal sí.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11





	1. Preparativos y despedidas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Creo que esto fue de lo primero que escribí tras terminar la serie por primera vez. Tenía todos los feelings a flor de piel y, bueno, esto es lo que me salió x).  
> Luego me pareció un poco demasiado ñoño. Y no me decidía a compartirlo.  
> Pero hoy lo releí y dije, qué demonios, no está tan mal. Es ñoño y pasteloso, sí, tiene angst y fluff, que a mí me encanta y, en fin, me dije, ¿por qué no?  
> Así que por ahí os lo dejo. Ojalá a alguien le guste :)  
> P.D: Sorry, pero de momento no planeo traducir este al inglés. Aún sigo trabajando en la traducción de mi otro fanfic largo, Parvus Merlin, pero a estas alturas del curso apenas tengo tiempo para traducir o escribir :(

—¡Merlin! En serio, ¿es posible ir más lento?

Merlin siguió recogiendo los más que desordenados aposentos de Arthur en silencio, con deliberada parsimonia, recreándose excesivamente en cada una de sus tareas matutinas. Tarareaba entre dientes y se limitaba a menear ligeramente la cabeza ante el chaparrón de críticas que le llovían.

—¡Merlin, vamos, necesito vestirme! —llamó Arthur apremiante.

—Sabes, Arthur… Solo con que aprendieras cómo ponerte la camisa por ti mismo adelantaríamos mucho —comentó Merlin, sin levantar la vista de sus quehaceres—. Ahorraría bastante tiempo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué…? —Arthur le miró boquiabierto—. Merlin. Por si no te acuerdas, soy el rey. Y si eso significa que puedo tener un sirviente que me vista por las mañanas, desde luego no voy a hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Sí… Y esa creencia explica tantísimas cosas de tu carácter…

—Mi carácter.

—Arrogante, pomposo, mandón. ¿Continúo?

—MErlin…

—Mimado, muy malcriado. Definitivamente, un dollop-head.

—¡MERLIN!

Merlin dejó caer sobre la mesa el montón de ropa que llevaba en los brazos.

—¿No te pasa a veces que escuchas una palabra tantas veces que simplemente deja de tener sentido? —preguntó, mirando a Arthur con gesto irritado.

—¿Qué? —Arthur frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Bueno, pues creo que a mí me está empezando a pasar… con mi propio nombre.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, pero se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Merlin, esto es serio. Deberíamos haber partido al amanecer.

Merlin suspiró y, cediendo, se acercó a Arthur para ayudarle a vestirse.

—Yo solo… —comenzó, suave, mientras le colocaba el cuello de la camisa con esmero—. No entiendo por qué tienes que hacer esto personalmente. Podrías enviar a un par de caballeros en tu lugar.

—No. Quiero abordar este asunto con Mithian personalmente. La guerra es inminente, Merlin, y no quiero intermediarios. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado antes. Llegados a este punto, siento que no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti y en mí.

Merlin no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, muy a su pesar. No sabía muy bien cómo ni en qué momento había sucedido, pero era por todos sabido que Merlin era la persona en quien más confiaba el rey de Camelot. Arthur nunca dudaba de él. Y a Merlin esa certeza le hacía sentir sencilla e inexplicablemente feliz. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y a pesar de que Arthur no era consciente ni de la mitad de las cosas que había llegado a hacer por él a lo largo de esos ocho años, el rey parecía saber que su sirviente nunca le traicionaría, que daría su vida cien veces antes que dejar que alguien le hiciera daño. Merlin suspiró, sintiendo que algo se estremecía en su alma. Dejó caer la mano sobre el hombro de Arthur, y le rodeó hasta situarse frente a él. Clavó en él una mirada intensa, sincera, que no ocultaba su miedo.

—Arthur, estoy preocupado por ti. Morgana te quiere muerto. Es peligroso.

Arthur apreció su gesto con una sonrisa y colocó una reconfortante mano sobre el brazo de su amigo.

—No te preocupes. Solo estaremos tú y yo. Iremos por rutas secundarias, a campo a través, y pasaremos desapercibidos. Todo irá bien.

—¿Y qué hay de los bandidos?

—No temas, Merlin. No dejaré que nadie te robe tu preciosa bufandita —dijo burlón, subiéndole el pañuelo rojo hasta los ojos.

Merlin le dio un manotazo y se lo recolocó sonriendo ampliamente, pero terminó de ponerle la armadura con semblante serio.

Arthur suspiró. Merlin siempre estaba preocupado, por todo. Veía enemigos en todas partes, y tenía una inigualable capacidad para magnificar todos los posibles peligros de cualquier misión. Si bien le ponía de los nervios, no dejaba de conmoverle su obsesión por protegerle y mantenerle siempre a salvo de todo mal. 

—Vamos. Ve a por los caballos —le dijo con suavidad cuando terminó de colocarle la armadura, agarrándole el hombro en un gesto de ánimo—. Yo tengo que ir a despedirme de Guinevere.

—Sí, sire —claudicó Merlin.

*

Merlin acariciaba a los caballos pensativo cuando Gwen se coló en los establos. Se acercó a él con sigilo, buscando sorprenderle, pero pocas cosas escapaban a la aguda percepción de Merlin.

—Hola, Gwen —saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó ella, sonriente—. No sé cómo lo haces.

—Tengo muy buen oído —se encogió de hombros él.

—Ya veo. Venía a despedirme, ya que te has escabullido tan rápido. ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin decirme adiós?

—No, yo… Perdona, Gwen. Arthur me mandó preparar los caballos, y…

—Tranquilo. —Gwen colocó una mano sobre su brazo, cariñosa—. Está bien.

Merlin asintió, agradecido.

—Porque está bien, ¿no?

El chico levantó la cabeza. Gwen le contemplaba con esa mirada aguda suya a la que tan acostumbrados les tenía. Astuta y comprensiva Gwen. Nadie leía a las personas tan bien como ella.

—Eso espero.

—Pareces preocupado.

—Lo estoy. La guerra es inminente. Me preocupa Morgana. Me preocupa Arthur.

Guinevere suspiró.

—Y a mí. Y también me preocupas tú. Por eso le he pedido a Arthur que cuide bien de ti.

Merlin se rio.

—Arthur no sabe cuidar ni de sí mismo y lo sabes —bromeó.

—Lo sé —aseguró Gwen con una sonrisa—. Por eso venía a pedirte a ti que cuides bien de Arthur… y de ti. De los dos. Asegúrate de que los dos volváis sanos y salvos, ¿vale?

—Protegeré a Arthur con mi vida.

Gwen sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero cuídate tú también, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer Arthur y yo sin ti?

Merlin asintió, conmovido.

—Oh, Gwen.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Volved —susurró ella en su oído, emocionada.

—Prometido —dijo él, besándola en la frente.

Poco después, rey y criado salían a caballo por las puertas de Camelot, sus monturas trotando a la par.


	2. Volver a ser ellos

Hacía un día espléndido. Arthur parloteaba, despreocupado, y se metía con Merlin continuamente. Mentiría si dijera que no había estado esperando con cierta ilusión un viaje que les permitía por fin estar los dos solos, lanzándose pullas y haciendo comentarios mordaces sin tener que preocuparse de lo adecuado o indecoroso que aquello podía ser. A Arthur le encantaba esa dinámica suya, y también disfrutaba secretamente la cháchara incesante de su sirviente. Amenizaba los viajes, le hacía reír y mantenía su mente despierta; era todo un reto intelectual encontrar el modo de contestar a las ingeniosas ocurrencias de Merlin. No había persona con quien disfrutara más conversando. Aunque, bien mirado, tampoco es que acostumbrara a hablar por hablar con nadie más. Fuera como fuese, le gustaba hablar con Merlin. Pero, por algún motivo, aquella mañana su sirviente no parecía querer entrar en el juego. Merlin permanecía callado, sombrío sobre su montura.

—¡Ah, vamos, Merlin! Si vas a ir así de callado y malhumorado, prefiero ir solo —terminó por decir Arthur, frustrado.

—Lo siento, sire. Es solo que no encuentro demasiados motivos para bromear.

—Eres increíble. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Hace un día espléndido, perfecto para dar un estimulante paseo a caballo en la mejor de las compañías. —Merlin le miró sin verle realmente; sus pensamientos parecían estar lejos de allí.

—¿Qué? —farfulló, perdido.

Arthur apretó los labios, teatralmente ofendido.

—Yo, Merlin. Yo soy la mejor de las compañías. Y no la estás apreciando como deberías.

—Ya —murmuró Merlin, escéptico.

—Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que partimos en una misión tú y yo solos?

Merlin inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. Arthur se aferró a ella con desesperación. Desde que Merlin las racionaba, sus sonrisas se le antojaban a Arthur un tesoro precioso, y no se permitía el lujo de dejarlas escapar.

—Lo echabas de menos, ¿a que sí?

—¿El qué, exactamente? ¿Cabalgar hasta que se me duerma el trasero, dormir a la intemperie, estar continuamente en peligro de ser asaltados…? Y todo en la única compañía de un idiota real. Oh, sí, claro que lo echaba de menos —concluyó Merlin con sarcasmo.

Arthur picó espuelas para alcanzar a Merlin. Cuando su caballo estuvo a la altura del de su sirviente, le dio una sonora colleja.

*

Merlin se quejó y se acarició la nuca sin poder reprimir una pequeña carcajada. Miró a Arthur de reojo solo para comprobar que el rey de Camelot le miraba con la más luminosa de las sonrisas, encantado de verle sonreír a su vez. Y, por segunda vez aquel día, su corazón aleteó, tembloroso, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y tremendamente dichoso a la vez.

Arthur tenía razón, pensó. Claro que lo echaba de menos. Claro que hacía un día estupendo. Claro que estaba en la mejor de las compañías. Pero… Ah, Arthur no lo entendería. No podía entenderlo. No podía saber lo que se sentía viendo cómo el horizonte se llenaba de ominosas nubes negras. No podía saber lo que era llevar sobre los hombros el tremendo peso de conocer un destino que parecía inevitable y que sin embargo estaba dispuesto a evitar costara lo que costara. No podía ni imaginar lo que era despertar cada mañana pensando que, tal vez, ese sería el día en que perdería a la persona a la que más amaba. Si lo hiciera, si Arthur supiera todo eso, quizás podría entender por qué Merlin le miraba siempre de ese modo tan intenso, como tratando de memorizar sus facciones, como si intentara detener el tiempo, como si le preocupara que un segundo más tarde fuera a desaparecer…

Pero no lo sabía. Y, mientras tanto, Merlin sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un personaje atormentado, huraño e inaccesible. Alguien cuya compañía era un castigo. Arthur no lo merecía. Arthur merecía ser feliz siempre y en todo momento. Y las obligaciones y preocupaciones que la corona traían consigo no siempre lo permitían. Pero ahora estaban fuera del castillo, alejándose de todo aquello. Los dos solos, como antes.

El mago inspiró hondo. Miró a su alrededor. Hacía un día precioso, ciertamente. El mundo rebosaba vida, vibraba, latía en pulsos electrizantes. Merlin podía sentir la magia que lo envolvía en cada brizna de aire, en cada susurro de las hojas, en cada uno de los terrones de tierra que levantaban los cascos de sus caballos. Era capaz de escuchar su tenue melodía, la sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. Era tan hermoso, y solo él era capaz de verlo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirar a Arthur, todo lo anterior quedó en un segundo plano. La belleza del mundo era insignificante comparada con la del rey de Camelot. Arthur cabalgaba erguido, con porte orgulloso, y el vaivén de la marcha hacía que los dragones de su capa carmesí bailaran a su alrededor majestuosamente. No llevaba corona, pero no la necesitaba; la luz de la mañana arrancaba destellos de oro a su cabello. Le envolvía un halo regio, luminoso, aunque nunca tan resplandeciente como la sincera sonrisa que le dirigía. Sus ojos de color azul oscuro le miraban afectuosos y un tanto suplicantes, genuinamente preocupados. ¿Cómo podía permitirse sentirse desgraciado si Arthur le miraba así? No podía. Merlin le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Lo echaba de menos —afirmó.

Arthur tenía razón. Aquella misión podría ser un descanso, una tregua, un día de luz entre tiempos tenebrosos. ¿Por qué no relajarse un tanto y disfrutar? Esos momentos robados al lado de Arthur eran un regalo. Cabalgar a su lado, enzarzarse en sus discusiones, sortear y lanzar pullas… Eran cosas sencillas, pero a él le provocaban un sentimiento cálido, de hogar. Arthur y él compartían un entendimiento único, exclusivo; un vínculo que las relaciones que mantenían con Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine o el resto de sus amigos no podrían igualar jamás. Y quién sabía qué les depararía el futuro, pero lo cierto era que Arthur estaba ahí y ahora. Así que Merlin destensó los músculos y se dejó llevar, sumergiéndose con placidez en ese mundo que compartían y que solo les estaba reservado a ellos dos.

*

A Arthur le alivió comprobar que Merlin comenzaba a seguirle la corriente. El muchacho pronto tomó el relevo y empezó a llevar la voz cantante de la conversación, parloteando sin descanso, como de costumbre. Arthur se relajó. Ese sí era su Merlin. Costaba reconocer en aquel muchacho que últimamente parecía tan triste y sombrío al risueño sirviente que Arthur había conocido. Merlin siempre había sido un atolondrado e insólito muchacho que nunca le había tratado como a un príncipe o a un rey, porque al parecer nunca había tenido problemas para verle a través de sus títulos. Y aquello era ciertamente remarcable, y por ello Arthur lo apreciaba y necesitaba tanto. A la gente, por lo general, le cegaban sus títulos, y todas las relaciones que mantenía con caballeros, nobles y plebeyos quedaban irremediablemente mediatizadas por ellos. Con Merlin no existía ese obstáculo. Merlin le hacía mantener los pies en la tierra, se ponía a su nivel y le bajaba los humos sin demasiado tacto. Le hablaba de tú a tú, sin tapujos ni medias tintas. Le trataba como Arthur siempre había deseado que le trataran sin que nunca hubiera tenido necesidad de pedírselo. Era una rara avis, Merlin. Un caso. Pero el caso es que Merlin iluminaba su vida, y en un mundo en el que, movidos por interés, todos fingían apreciarle por su posición, su amistad sincera resultaba tan reconfortante y tranquilizadora como un faro en mitad de la noche. Merlin era su estrella polar, su referencia moral. Como sirviente era pésimo, ciertamente, pero qué importaba eso si nadie le conocía mejor que él, si nadie la hacía sentir tan a salvo como él. Cuando estaba a solas con Merlin, Arthur podía dejar de esforzarse por ser el rey que todos esperaban que fuera. Cuando estaba con él, podía relajarse y ser solamente Arthur, no el Rey Arthur.

*

Y ese Arthur desnudo era el Arthur que más le gustaba a Merlin. En esos momentos, Arthur era un joven como cualquier otro; excepcional, sin duda, pero con los mismos anhelos, preocupaciones y pasiones que cualquier chico de su edad. Era juguetón, divertido, inquieto, despreocupado, apasionado. Leal, generoso, sacrificado, justo, honesto. Orgulloso y cabezota, poco dado a sentimentalismos. Y, sin embargo, también sabía ser cercano y sincero, y podía llegar a ser extraordinariamente inseguro… Rara vez tomaba una decisión sin dejar que Merlin la cuestionara o sin pedirle su opinión, y mucho menos sin tenerla en cuenta.

Merlin era consciente de que Arthur lo compartía todo con él: sus logros, sus fracasos, sus alegrías, sus penas. Y le dolía no poder hacer lo mismo. De algún modo, Merlin sentía que le traicionaba al esconderle tantos secretos, al no revelarle quién era en realidad. Pero eso era… era imposible. Impensable. Le consolaba pensar que todo lo demás era real. Su devoción, su entrega por Arthur… eran reales, eran más que reales. Y esperaba que, llegado el momento, Arthur también lo supiera. Que no tuviera ninguna duda al respecto.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de la mente. Estaba decidido a disfrutar del día, a apreciar cada momento que compartiera con Arthur, y no dejaría que nada lo enturbiara. Arthur, por su parte, estaba tan decidido como él a olvidarse de los problemas y pasar un día agradable en compañía del más querido de sus amigos. De su único amigo.

Sí, ambos se decidieron a aprovechar el día para ser Arthur y Merlin una vez más. Y el mundo pareció un lugar más amable. Volvió a parecerles suyo.


	3. Sueños

Cuando atardecía, Merlin se revolvió en la silla, agotado.

—Arthur, creo que deberíamos ir planteándonos parar por hoy y montar el campamento. Está empezando a anochecer.

Arthur miró el cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

—Es pronto aún —dijo.

—Puede ser, pero creo que mi trasero no aguantará ni un minuto más sentado sobre este caballo —se quejó.

Arthur se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Para ser un simple sirviente, mira que eres delicado, Merlin. ¿No habrás sido una princesa en otra vida?

—Puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, sabemos a ciencia cierta que tú has sido un sapo.

—Oh, ¿y ahora me vas a decir que fuiste tú quien me convirtió en un apuesto príncipe?

—¿Qué? No, sire. Eso no lo ha hecho nadie aún.

Arthur le tiró el hueso de la manzana que había estado mordisqueando.

—Vale. Cabalgaremos media hora más y le daremos un descanso a tus delicadas posaderas.

—¿Media hora? No, ni hablar. No aguantaré media hora.

—Oye, en serio, Merlin, ¿qué problema tienes con tu trasero?

—¡El único problema es que no es tan mullido como el tuyo, sire!

Arthur le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por tu caballo. Mírale. Lleva diez horas cargando con tu peso, el pobre no puede más.

Arthur miró a su montura con los ojos muy abiertos y después se giró violentamente hacia Merlin, indignado.

—¡Yo-no-estoy-gordo, Merlin!

—Yo nunca he usado esa palabra. —Merlin se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos inocentemente.

Arthur parecía echar humo por las orejas.

—Mi caballo está perfectamente fresco. Podría aguantar otras diez horas más.

—A mí no me lo parece —canturreó Merlin.

A Arthur se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

—Ah, ¿sí? Te lo demostraré, pedazo de…

Sin previo aviso, Arthur picó espuelas.

—¡Una carrera hasta el final del prado! —gritó, al tiempo que su caballo salía al galope.

—¡Arthur! ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Merlin, atónito, apremió a su caballo y salió disparado tras él, aunque sabía que no lo alcanzaría—. Será imbécil…

Merlin lo vio antes que Arthur, a pesar de ir por detrás. Había una zanja que la hierba mantenía oculta a la mirada de cualquier ser humano corriente, pero no a la de Merlin. La de Merlin veía más allá, lo abarcaba prácticamente todo…

—¡Arthur! —gritó, alarmado, tratando de avisarle…

Demasiado tarde. El caballo de Arthur pisó con una de sus patas delanteras en la zanja, tropezó y cayó, arrastrando al rey con él.

El corazón de Merlin se olvidó de latir.

—¡Arthur!

Detuvo a su caballo bruscamente y bajó de un salto. Echó a correr hacia su amigo, que había quedado tumbado en la zanja. Arthur se retorcía, jadeaba y se llevaba las manos a una pierna. Más allá, el caballo relinchaba transido de dolor.

—Merlin —llamó Arthur con los dientes apretados.

Su sirviente se arrodilló con urgencia a su lado.

—Arthur…

—Mi pierna —jadeó este.

Merlin ahogó una exclamación cuando bajó la mirada hasta su pierna derecha. Estaba partida en dos sitios diferentes, y se curvaba en ángulos extraños. Merlin trató de mantener una expresión serena; Arthur no debía conocer la gravedad de su lesión. Si no, no podría curarle. No habría forma de justificar cómo una fractura así podría haber sanada de la noche a la mañana sin que hubiera magia de por medio.

—Está bien, Arthur. No es grave. No mires. Impresiona un poco, pero solo está dislocada, ¿vale?

—¿Sabes curarla?

Merlin le miró a los ojos.

—Sí. Creo que puedo curarla.

Arthur le sostuvo la mirada y asintió despacio. A sus espaldas, el caballo no cesaba de relinchar en su agonía. Arthur cerró los ojos.

—Mi… mi caballo.

—Lo sé.

—Ve. Ve a ayudarle.

—Arthur…

—Yo puedo esperar. Ten, coge… Coge mi espada. Tienes que hacer que deje de sufrir.

Merlin abrió mucho los ojos, espantado.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Arthur.

—Claro que puedes, no seas cobardica. No puedes dejar que sufra así. Cógela. —A Arthur le costaba hablar, y sobre todo le costaba contenerse para no gritar.

Merlin no soportaba verle así. Una de sus manos voló involuntariamente hasta el rostro Arthur y la dejó ahí unos segundos, tratando de infundirle ánimo. Después, sin pensárselo más, cogió la espada y se levantó de golpe. Caminó con cautela hasta el caballo, y de un vistazo comprobó que el pobre animal había sufrido la misma suerte que su amo: una de sus patas estaba destrozada. Merlin se arrodilló a su lado y se aseguró de que el cuerpo del caballo lo ocultaba por completo. Desde ahí, Arthur no podía verle.

—No te preocupes —susurró al caballo, acariciándole el cuello—. No tengo ninguna intención de sacrificarte. Te ayudaré.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró y murmuró un encantamiento. El caballo dejó de relinchar y de moverse; estaba profundamente dormido. Merlin colocó una mano sobre su pata herida. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un destello dorado y, al instante, la fractura quedó sellada, como si nunca hubiera existido. Merlin sonrió fugazmente, se levantó, hizo como que limpiaba la hoja de la espada en la hierba y volvió al lado de Arthur.

—Está hecho —informó.

El rey suspiró, triste.

—Vale. Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Merlin con apremio.

—No irás a sacrificarme a mí también… —bromeó un dolorido Arthur.

—Es bastante tentador, sí… —sonrió Merlin, aunque enseguida frunció el ceño, evaluando la situación. ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

Le tocó la pierna con cuidado.

Arthur soltó un alarido y se aferró a su brazo.

—¡Serás…!

—A ver qué dices…

Merlin siguió evaluando su pierna, pensativo.

—¡Es culpa tuya! —bramó Arthur cuando volvió a tocarle la rodilla.

—Ah, ahora es mi culpa que seas un idiota inconsciente —replicó Merlin con calma, mientras buscaba algo en su zurrón.

—¡No, es… es tu culpa que estés siempre tan… tan mustio! ¡Eres deprimente, Merlin, deprimente! ¡Y si no lo fueras, yo no tendría que pasarme el día intentando animarte con este tipo de tonterías…! ¡AH!

Merlin alzó la vista y le miró, afligido.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Y, además… ¡me llamaste gordo!

—Vale, voy a darte esto…

—¡El qué! —Arthur le aferraba el brazo tan fuerte que le hacía daño, pero Merlin no se quejó. No cuando sabía que el dolor que pudiera sentir era insignificante en comparación con el de Arthur.

Llevó una mano hasta su muñeca y se la sostuvo, tratando de trasmitirle fuerza.

—Arthur, tienes el tobillo y la rodilla dislocados, y tengo que colocártelos. Y eso es muy doloroso. Quiero que te tomes esto… —Le mostró un pequeño frasco azul.

—¡No pienso tomarme ninguno de tus venenos! —Los ojos de Arthur parecían llamear—. La última vez casi me muero.

—Arthur, por favor. Solo hará que te quedes dormido. Por la mañana estarás como nuevo.

—No, hazlo sin más. Puedo aguantarlo…

—Arthur.

Arthur reaccionó al tono de voz de Merlin, tranquilo y firme. Le miró y se encontró con sus ojos azules. Brillaban preocupados, suplicantes, pero había seguridad en ellos. Resolución.

—¿Confías en mí?

El fuego de los ojos de Arthur pareció llamear con más intensidad que nunca durante un par de segundos, pero luego se extinguió de golpe. De pronto, el azul de sus ojos recordaba al de un mar en calma.

—Confío en ti —dijo. Dejó de agarrar a Merlin y se tumbó con los ojos cerrados, repentinamente tranquilo.

Merlin se inclinó sobre él y le levantó la cabeza con suavidad. Llevó el frasquito hasta sus labios.

—Con dos sorbos bastará.

Arthur obedeció. Merlin sostuvo su cabeza sobre su regazo hasta que sintió que Arthur había perdido el conocimiento. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó bajo la cabeza de su amigo con gentileza. Después se levantó y volvió a arrodillarse al lado de su pierna derecha. Posó las manos sobre ella con suma delicadeza y, casi con mimo, recitó las palabras del hechizo de curación. Vio cómo la pierna recobraba su forma natural y las heridas abiertas sanaban, y con otra pasada de su mano derecha limpió la sangre del pantalón. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Arthur, que en sueños exhaló un suspiro aliviado y casi pareció sonreír. Merlin también sonrió levemente y se acercó más a él. No pudo evitar alargar de nuevo la mano hacia su rostro y, con delicadeza y movimientos deliberadamente lentos, comenzó a apartarle el cabello húmedo de sudor de la frente.

—Ya estás bien, Arthur. Todo irá bien —susurró mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándole con los ojos llenos de ternura.

Contempló durante unos segundos más su rostro de expresión apacible y después, con un suspiro, se levantó y volvió a acercarse al caballo, que también dormía tumbado sobre la hierba. Le pasó una mano por la testuz y susurró las palabras de un encantamiento para despertarle. Instantes después, el caballo abrió los ojos lentamente, le miró y se incorporó sin dificultad.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero tienes que irte —le dijo Merlin mientras le quitaba la silla de montar y las riendas—. Arthur no puede verte vivo y recuperado. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El caballo resopló, y Merlin sonrió.

—Ya está. Eres libre. Será mejor que no vuelvas a casa, ¿vale? A Arthur le alegraría mucho verte, pero entonces yo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y seguramente terminaría perdiendo la cabeza. Literalmente, quiero decir.

Le dio una palmadita en los cuartos traseros y el caballo se alejó al trote en dirección al bosque. Merlin inspiró hondo. Tendría que confiar en que el animal no supiera volver a Camelot. Miró a su alrededor para evaluar la situación. Apenas había ya luz, y aquel no era buen lugar para pasar la noche; estaban demasiado expuestos. Tendría que llevar a Arthur hasta los primeros árboles del bosque. Puso la silla de montar y las riendas del caballo de Arthur sobre el suyo, recuperó su chaqueta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró incorporar a Arthur. Cargó con él sobre los hombros y lo arrastró hasta que encontró un buen lugar bajo un árbol frondoso. Allí volvió a tumbarle con cuidado y encendió un fuego. Pensó en ir a abandonar la silla y las riendas del caballo sanado, pero no quiso dejar a Arthur solo ni un solo segundo, así que pensó que simplemente le diría que se las había quitado al cadáver del animal por si quería conservarlas. Arthur le preguntaría que si era idiota y que cómo se suponía que iban a cargar con ellas teniendo un solo caballo para los dos, pero no le importaba.

Se sentó al lado de Arthur, apoyado sobre un tronco, y le limpió el sudor de la frente con su propio pañuelo. Después se calentó las manos en el fuego; comenzaba a refrescar y las tenía ateridas. A su lado, Arthur se estremeció. Merlin tomó sus manos entre las suyas y comprobó que las tenía incluso más frías. Con delicadeza le quitó la capa y le tapó con ella. No le pareció suficiente, así que se despojó de su chaqueta nuevamente y también se la echó por encima.

Merlin se distrajo con la hipnótica danza de las llamas hasta que sintió que Arthur se revolvía a su lado. Le miró con el ceño fruncido; no debía despertar hasta el amanecer. Arthur se movió de nuevo y se acercó más a Merlin, como buscando su calor. Parecía tener frío de nuevo. Preocupado, Merlin le colocó una mano sobre la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y asintió, satisfecho; su temperatura era normal. Sin embargo, Arthur no parecía cómodo, y cada vez se apretaba más contra él. Merlin se tumbó a su lado para darle calor, a pesar de que la fría cota de malla de Arthur le helaba los huesos.

—Dios, Arthur, vas a aplastarme —masculló cuando el chico se apretujó aún más contra él.

Por toda respuesta, Arthur giró, colocándose de costado, y, al tiempo que murmuraba algo ininteligible, le pasó un brazo por encima del pecho. Merlin se quedó sin aliento, y más aún cuando Arthur acercó el rostro al suyo, sonriendo en sueños. Incómodo, Merlin contuvo la respiración. Si Arthur se despertaba en ese momento… No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar. Cerró los ojos y trató de permanecer lo más quieto posible, pero Arthur no se movió más. Con cautela, Merlin volvió a abrir los ojos y giró la cabeza muy lentamente. El rostro de Arthur estaba muy cerca del suyo, tanto que sentía su respiración sobre la mejilla.

—Arthur… —probó a susurrar, lo más bajito que pudo.

Trató de apartarlo con delicadeza, pero Arthur negó ligeramente con la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gruñido protestón, aunque no perdió su media sonrisa. Poco a poco fue acercándosele más, y más y más todavía, y aún un poco más…

…hasta que sus labios encontraron la comisura de los de Merlin.

El chico se quedó muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración, incapaz de reaccionar. Solo sentía los labios de Arthur prácticamente sobre los suyos y el corazón martilleándole violentamente contra las costillas.

No pudo evitarlo. Él solo… solo… Solo quería devolverle el beso.

Así que se giró solo un poco, en un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, hasta que sus labios se acoplaron a los de Arthur. Y algo pareció estallar dentro de su pecho. Un fuego abrasador que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y que le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca.

Cerró los ojos. Dejó de pensar. Se dejó llevar… Dejó de sentir nada que no fuera Arthur.

Apenas fueron un par de segundos, solo un leve contacto, un ligero roce nada más. Lentamente, Arthur se separó de él con una sonrisa embelesada y, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho, rodó sobre sí mismo hasta darle la espalda.

Merlin no se movió. Permaneció boca arriba, mirando al cielo estrellado, confuso y maravillado a la vez, sin entender nada, sin querer entenderlo. El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, tan ligero volaba. Sin embargo, la emoción no tardó demasiado en dejar paso a la razón.

«Está soñando con Gwen», se dijo. «Solo es eso. Está soñando que está con Gwen».

—Merlin… —suspiró en sueños entonces Arthur.

Merlin pegó un pequeño respingo y le miró, mudo de emoción.

—Merlin… —volvió a murmurar Arthur, sonriente.

El rey giró y extendió un brazo, buscando con la mano a su sirviente. Vacilante, Merlin la cogió y se la estrechó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Arthur.

—Estoy aquí, Arthur —susurró.

—Merlin —dijo Arthur por tercera vez, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Merlin sonrió a su vez. Sonrió como si sonriera por primera vez, como si aquella fuera la sonrisa más verdadera de su vida, la más importante de todas.

—Estoy aquí —repitió, conmovido.

Arthur le apretó la mano con fuerza. Merlin miró sus manos entrelazadas. Y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso:   
> El capítulo se llama "Sueños" porque, hehehe, Arthur no es el único que ha tenido un sueño interesante. ¡YO soñé esta escena!   
> Sí, amigos, durante mi primer visionado de la serie, hasta soñaba con Merthur.   
> En fin, que al despertar me quedé mirando al techo pensando en lo mucho que desearía ver una escena así en la serie, y tras terminarla y comprobar, no sin cierta decepción, que mi sueño no había sido premonitorio, decidí marcarme un Stephenie Meyer y escribir un fanfic entero a partir de la escena que había soñado x)  
> En resumen... esta escena fue la que inspiró todo lo demás.


	4. Buenos días

—¡Buenos días, sire!

La alegre voz de Merlin despertó a Arthur. El rey entreabrió los ojos y, entre brumas, distinguió el sonriente rostro de Merlin sobre él. Dejó escapar un sonido a caballo entre un gruñido y un bufido.

—Merlin.

Parpadeó varias veces y el rostro de su amigo se volvió más nítido, y con él su resplandeciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El corazón de Arthur pareció expandirse bajo sus costillas.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Has tenido dulces sueños?

—¿Que si qué? —inquirió Arthur con extrañeza, arrastrando aún las palabras—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una pregunta perfecta para empezar la mañana. ¿Has soñado con cosas agradables?

—Sí, supongo —farfulló Arthur revolviéndose bajo su capa, sin prestar demasiada atención—. Lo mismo de siempre. —De pronto, pareció recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se miró de arriba abajo a través de la capa y después fijó su mirada en Merlin, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿No crees que lo lógico sería preguntarme qué tal me siento?

Merlin negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sí, esa es mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo te sientes, sire?

Arthur se paró a meditar la respuesta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues… bien, creo. Bien, sí —dijo al fin, más para sí que para Merlin.

Arthur comenzó a retirarse la capa con aprensión. Tenía el vago recuerdo de una pierna retorcida, deformada y totalmente inutilizada, y no creía que estuviera preparado para volver a verla. Inspiró hondo, contó hasta tres mentalmente y se descubrió de golpe las piernas. Parpadeó varias veces, atónito, y se miró maravillado la pierna derecha, que parecía perfectamente normal. Iba a comentar algo al respecto cuando un arrugado trozo de tela marrón tirado de cualquier forma a sus pies atrajo su atención. La reconoció al instante, por supuesto, antes incluso de alcanzarla y desdoblarla cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué hace aquí tu chaqueta, Merlin?

—Tenías frío —dijo él por toda respuesta, mientras trajinaba con las preparaciones del desayuno.

Arthur sonrió para sí.

—¿Y tú no? —inquirió, agudo.

—No hacía tanto frío en realidad —se apresuró a afirmar Merlin encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada de Arthur se dulcificó.

—Mientes fatal, Merlin. Ten.

Merlin se acercó para cogerla.

—No. Es solo que yo no soy de la realeza. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir entre algodones. Y, desde luego, no soy tan delicado como tú —dijo picajoso mientras se ponía la cazadora.

Arthur se rio.

—Vale. Lo que tú digas.

Comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado. Merlin le observó.

—Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero creo que no la necesitas. Levántate y prueba a andar con normalidad.

Arthur se detuvo y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No debería ir con cuidado para no empeorar la lesión?

—¿Qué lesión? —sonrió Merlin—. Está completamente curada, sire.

—Vaya, sí que tienes confianza en tus dotes como físico —comentó Arthur, escéptico.

—Bueno, compruébalo por ti mismo —le invitó Merlin sin perder su buen humor.

Arthur se quedó mirándole con expresión de extrañeza durante unos segundos, sin atreverse a creerle. Merlin le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

—Vale, está bien —se rindió Arthur—. Pero si te equivocas y me termino de fastidiar la pierna para siempre, entonces…

—…me pondrás en el cepo durante un mes —completó Merlin, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sí, sire, lo sé. Ahora levántate, vamos.

Arthur le miró, casi divertido.

—Créeme, lo único que te dará problemas será el peso de tu trasero.

—¡Merlin!

Sin pensarlo, Arthur se puso de pie de un salto. Iba a ir a por Merlin cuando fue consciente de que estaba en pie. Estaba en pie y no le dolía nada. Se miró la pierna y miró a Merlin, maravillado.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo este riendo encantado—. Siempre te lo digo. Deberías tener más fe en mí.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

—Cállate, Merlin —le advirtió, alzando un dedo en un gesto para nada amenazador.

Probó a doblar la pierna varias veces. Merlin volvió a centrarse en el pequeño caldero que tenía puesto en el fuego mientras Arthur daba vueltas alrededor, probándose.

—La verdad, Merlin, es que has hecho un gran trabajo —comentó—. Me he dislocado articulaciones otras veces, pero nunca me había sentido tan bien tan pronto, incluso teniéndolas ya recolocadas.

Merlin no contestó.

—Vas a acabar quitándole el puesto de médico de la corte a Gaius —bromeó Arthur, acercándose para darle un afectuoso puñetazo en el hombro.

—Au. No, para nada. Todo lo que sé me lo ha enseñado él. Y aún me queda mucho por aprender —dijo Merlin, humilde, sin volverse.

Arthur sonrió y volvió a incorporarse.

—Date prisa. Me muero de hambre —le instó, dándole una pequeña patada en el trasero antes de retomar su paseo circular.

Merlin miró al frente y se frotó la nalga dolorida, con expresión de fastidio.

—¿Entonces con qué dices que has soñado? —soltó, casual.

Arthur se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Que con qué has soñado —repitió Merlin, insistente—. Cuando despertaste dijiste que habías soñado con algo agradable. ¿Con qué?

—¿A ti qué más te da?

—Estamos conversando —dijo él, fijando la mirada en el caldero—. Yo, por ejemplo, he soñado que me dabas un día libre y lo pasaba con Gwaine, intentando librarle de un lío. Un lío de faldas, para ser más específico. Muy típico de Gwaine. Y nada típico de ti. Por eso supe que era un sueño. Nunca me has dado un día libre.

—Puedes seguir soñando con ello —sugirió Arthur, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Merlin de nuevo—. ¿Con qué has soñado tú?

—No sé. No me acuerdo —respondió Arthur, evasivo y un tanto cortante.

—¿No? Esta mañana sí te acordabas. Decías que habías soñado con lo de siempre.

—Porque lo de siempre es que no me acuerdo —replicó Arthur, molesto.

Merlin le miró tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte a recordar —dijo entre dientes, en un tono nada casual.

Arthur le miró, alerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Anoche. Hablaste en sueños, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —Arthur parecía repentinamente nervioso.

—E hiciste… _cosas._

—¡¿Qué cosas?! —graznó alarmado Arthur.

—Cosas —dijo Merlin, inespecífico. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo—. Se te veía muy… cariñoso. Debió de ser un sueño muy bonito, muy… _romántico_.

Arthur tragó saliva.

—No digas tonterías —dijo débilmente. Carraspeó.

—Ah, no, no son tonterías. Estabas soñando con alguien, eso seguro. Y era alguien que te gustaba. _Alguien a quien querías_. ¿Tal vez Gwen? —sugirió con fingida inocencia.

Arthur se aferró a ese cabo desesperadamente.

—¡Por supuesto! Claro. —Se aclaró la garganta y abrió los brazos, como si hubiera encontrado una explicación muy lógica y quisiera transmitírsela a una audiencia—. Debí de soñar que estaba con Guinevere.

—Nah, no lo creo —descartó Merlin teatral, como hablando consigo mismo—. Creo que no era su nombre el que murmurabas…

Arthur se quedó sin habla, pálido. Merlin prosiguió como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Qué cosas, los sueños. A veces son una auténtica locura, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —ladró Arthur, a la defensiva—. Y más cuando estás drogado, ¿no? Dijera lo que dijera, e hiciera las tonterías que hiciera, estoy seguro de que fueron un efecto secundario de la droga que, te recuerdo, me hiciste tomar en contra de mi voluntad.

Merlin no pudo contenerse más y se rio con ganas.

—Anda, siéntate. Esto ya está listo —dijo entre carcajadas.

Arthur se sentó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada agresiva.

—Al menos me alegro de que te divirtieras a mi costa.

—Oh sí —respondió Merlin enjugándose las lágrimas mientras le servía el desayuno—. Disfruté de lo lindo.

Arthur le miró con recelo, rojo de indignación y de vergüenza, y se concentró en el desayuno. Engulló en silencio mientras Merlin le observaba con una sonrisa que a Arthur le ponía de muy mal humor.


	5. Por mucho que doliera

—Tendremos que compartir el caballo —comentó Merlin más tarde, mientras preparaba su caballo.

—No. Tú irás a pie, y yo a caballo—puntualizó Arthur.

—¿Estás loco? —Arthur puso esa mirada ofendida que quería decir «¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Soy tu rey!» —. Así tardaríamos al menos dos jornadas más. No tenemos tantas provisiones, y el peligro aumentaría exponencialmente.

Arthur hinchó los carrillos, irritado. Por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo, Merlin tenía razón. Bastante les retrasaría ya que el caballo tuviera que cargar con los dos.

—Está bien. Pero no te pegues mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Merlin, sumiso.

*

Arthur cabalgaba inclinado hacia delante en una posición forzada y muy incómoda, tratando de mantenerse alejado de Merlin. Guardaba un taciturno silencio y su cabeza parecía humear. Estaba muy susceptible desde la conversación del desayuno, mientras que Merlin parecía estar de un excelente humor. Tarareaba y silbaba desde atrás, y eso irritaba aún más a Arthur si cabía. Merlin sabía algo que él desconocía. Algo sobre él. Algo que seguramente Arthur no habría querido que supiera… Y le estaba matando no saber qué era, ni qué había hecho o dicho mientras dormía... Porque lo que sí sabía era con qué había soñado. Cielos, era lo que soñaba casi a diario. Arthur se sentía terriblemente expuesto y humillado. Además, Merlin no le estaba poniendo las cosas precisamente fáciles. Es más, parecía disfrutar con la situación. _Se reía de él_. Y esta vez Arthur sentía que no tenía armas con las que defenderse.

—Me estaba preguntando… —comenzó Merlin de pronto, rodeando a Arthur con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro de forma que su rostro quedó pegado al del rey.

—¡Merlin! ¡Suéltame! ¡Échate para atrás! —protestó Arthur sobresaltado, mientras sacudía el cuerpo tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Merlin.

Merlin le ignoró y prosiguió, risueño.

—¿Por qué nunca me has despedido? Siempre te quejas de que soy el peor sirviente que has tenido nunca, y reconozco que a veces soy un tanto… negligente con según qué tareas y responsabilidades. Hay muchos muchachos que harían este trabajo bastante mejor. Y sin embargo me mantienes en el puesto. ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes perfectamente por qué —masculló Arthur entre dientes, malhumorado.

—No, qué va. Me gustaría oírte decirlo —dijo la voz de Merlin en su oído.

Arthur contuvo un escalofrío. Oh, Dios. Cómo odiaba a Merlin a veces. Cómo le irritaba. Y cómo lo adoraba.

—Te mantengo como mi sirviente solo porque eres mi penitencia personal, Merlin —soltó.

Merlin dejó escapar una risita.

—¿En serio?

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y supongo que por eso los dioses te enviaron. Toma, Arthur, aquí tienes a este asno patoso e inútil, toma, quédatelo. Es totalmente negligente, tiene los peores modales del reino y un problema con la bebida, pero a partir de ahora será tu sirviente personal durante toda la eternidad. Pero es lo que hay. Tener que aguantarte, Merlin, es la forma de compensar al universo por mis pecados.

Merlin permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa apretada en el rostro.

—Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, resulta que eres _inaguantable_ , Merlin —aseguró Arthur.

Merlin se rio alegremente.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero después de lo de anoche… ya no te voy a creer más —afirmó, echándose para atrás de nuevo con expresión de suficiencia.

Las orejas de Arthur se pusieron coloradas.

—¡Estaba drogado! —graznó, indignado.

—Eso que dijiste… —continuó Merlin con aire soñador—. Fue tan bonito…

—…Merlin… —masculló Arthur con los dientes apretados.

—La verdad, no sabía que me querías tanto —prosiguió Merlin despreocupadamente alegre.

Arthur guardó un tenso silencio. Parecía un volcán a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y dijo, peligrosamente calmado:

—Está bien, Merlin. Sé que te estás inventando todo esto para pasar un buen rato a mi costa. Bien —dijo en un tono que sugería que, en realidad, no le parecía nada bien—. Muy divertido. Muy, muy divertido.

Merlin se rio con ganas. Arthur trató de obviar el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no le escuchaba reír así. Y que eso le hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Si vuelves a abrir la boca en lo que queda de viaje, te tiraré del caballo, te ataré los pies a sus patas traseras y te llevaré a rastras hasta la puerta del palacio de Mithian.

Merlin paró de reír de golpe.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Arthur, satisfecho.

*

Merlin obedeció y no volvió a hablar. Ambos guardaron un inusual y tenso silencio durante el resto del camino. Y Merlin comenzó a arrepentirse. Había disfrutado mucho metiéndose con Arthur, y una parte de él aún creía que se lo merecía, pero empezaba a pensar que había sido un golpe un tanto bajo jugar con sus sentimientos. La alegría que había sentido a lo largo de toda la mañana fue poco a poco dando paso a una angustia indefinida. Sabía… Sabía que lo que había ocurrido había sido algo real, y sin embargo también sabía que había sido una excepción. Nunca volvería a repetirse, y mucho menos con Arthur estando consciente.

Sí, Merlin sabía lo que sentía, lo sabía muy bien. Y ahora también sabía lo que sentía Arthur. Bueno, para ser honesto, siempre lo había sospechado, al fin y al cabo, el rey aprovechaba la mínima excusa para toquetearle; generalmente, pegándole. Pero también tenía la dolorosa certeza de que eso no cambiaría nada. No podría pasar nada. Lo tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo, y casi se podría decir que estaba conforme. Le gustaba la relación que mantenía con Arthur tal y como era. Era muy especial, y le permitía estar a su lado prácticamente todas las horas del día. Y, con suerte, podría seguir siendo así hasta el día de su muerte. Y se sentía muy afortunado por ello.

Miró el serio perfil de Arthur. Se le veía dolido pero firme, como si acabara de firmar una sentencia que no le agradaba pero que consideraba necesaria. Merlin tembló casi imperceptiblemente. La posibilidad de que hubiera ofendido de verdad a Arthur sobrevoló sobre él como un pájaro de mal agüero. Merlin sabía lo que podría traer consigo. Y comenzó a temer. A temer que Arthur lo alejara de sí. A temer que guardara sus sentimientos bajo más llaves aún, que se esforzara por esconderlos más que nunca. A temer que ya nada volviera a ser igual. Oh, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Si perdía a Arthur… Si lo perdía… No, aquello era algo inconcebible. Merlin se sentía desfallecer solo de pensarlo. Arthur era su destino. Sin él su vida, simplemente, carecería de sentido.

Arthur se limitó a concentrarse en el camino, tratando de no pensar en nada más. Intentando obviar el hecho de que Merlin permanecía dolorosamente callado, y de que podía sentir su tristeza clavándosele como agujas en la piel a pesar de que le daba la espalda.

Las cosas debían ser así. Por mucho que le doliera.


	6. Nemeth

Llegaron a Nemeth al caer la noche, agotados. Mithian les recibió con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida y un suculento banquete. Arthur y ella hablaron de naderías, dejando todo lo relacionado con la política y la guerra para el día siguiente. Terminada la cena, la reina guio a Arthur hasta los aposentos que había dispuesto para él. Merlin les siguió, cabizbajo y sumiso.

—Hay un cuarto al lado, puerta con puerta, para el servicio. Creo que resultará de tu agrado, Merlin —le dijo Mithian con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, milady.

Más tarde, ya a solas, Merlin estaba preparando en silencio la cama de Arthur cuando el rey, que estaba sentado frente al fuego con la mirada fija en las llamas, carraspeó.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Merlin solícito, irguiéndose.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente ayer por la noche? —preguntó Arthur sin apartar la vista de las llamas.

—¿Sire?

—Quiero saberlo, Merlin —dijo él, despacio—. ¿Qué hice mientras dormía?

—Arthur…

—Por favor. —Arthur levantó el rostro para mirar a Merlin. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, acentuando más aún la intensidad de su mirada—. Dímelo.

Merlin no pudo sostenérsela durante demasiado tiempo. Agachó la cabeza. Tembló.

—Bueno, yo… Esto… —Merlin inspiró profundamente—. Te llevé hasta los primeros árboles del bosque, encendí una hoguera y me senté a tu lado, montando guardia. Procuré abrigarte tapándote con la capa porque hacía frío, pero...

Lanzó una mirada dubitativa en dirección a Arthur. Este rehuyó sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el fuego, incómodo.

—… seguías teniendo frío. Así que te acercaste a mí, cada vez más. Yo… me tumbé a tu lado para darte calor.

Un silencio pesado pareció caer, plomizo, entre ambos.

—Continúa —pidió Arthur débilmente.

—Sire. Entonces… me abrazaste. Un poco.

Arthur asintió, ausente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno…

Arthur le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

—¿Sí?

Merlin dudó.

—Quiero la verdad, Merlin. Toda la verdad.

—Puede que… intentaras besarme.

— _Intentara_.

—Puede que me dieras un beso.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, viendo todos sus temores confirmados. Había estado repasando lo que recordaba de su sueño, y aquello sin duda cuadraba. Intentó mantener la calma.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Merlin con sobresalto—. Nada. Me quedé quieto, intentando no despertarte.

—¿No intentaste evitar que te… besara?

—Yo… —Merlin bajó la cabeza, tímido—. Me dejé hacer. Era lo que tú… lo que tú querías.

Arthur inspiró hondo, sintiendo todo un torrente de emociones contradictorias fluyendo por sus venas. Tal vez lo más gracioso de todo aquel asunto fuera que una parte de él lamentaba no haber estado despierto y consciente.

—Pero fue muy breve —se apresuró a aclarar Merlin—. Apenas se le puede llamar beso. No me molestó. No fue violento ni nada de eso. De hecho, al principio me llevé un buen susto. Pensé que si te despertabas en ese momento harías que me colgaran o algo así. —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Fue algo anecdótico, casi divertido. En serio, Arthur. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Arthur sonrió para sí, con la mirada baja. Apreciaba el gesto, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—No…

—Merlin…

—No, bueno, quiero decir, te separaste enseguida y me diste la espalda. No hubo más besos, lo prometo —dijo, aventurando una sonrisa.

—Pero eso no fue todo, ¿no es verdad?

Merlin suspiró. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Bueno, no. Justo después hablaste en sueños. Murmuraste algo… Tú… —Inspiró hondo y lo soltó—: dijiste mi nombre. Varias veces.

De nuevo ese silencio denso, impenetrable. Arthur se estiró ligeramente en la silla. Ya estaba. Eso era peor que el beso, desde luego. Era una confesión. Una verdad incuestionable. Se había delatado con una sola palabra, pronunciando un solo nombre. Solo eso. Todo.

—Después quisiste cogerme de la mano. Y te la di. Parecías más tranquilo así.

Silencio. Silencio ensordecedor.

—Eso fue todo. Lo prometo —afirmó Merlin con ardor, dando un par de pasos en dirección a Arthur.

Este no reaccionó. De hecho, no dijo nada más en un rato que bien podría haber durado cien años, según les pareció a ambos. En todo ese tiempo Merlin permaneció de pie a su lado, ansioso, aventurando miradas fugaces. Y ahí estaba de nuevo el rostro del juez valorando qué sentencia aplicar. Serio, pensativo, adusto. Inalcanzable.

—Gracias, Merlin —dijo Arthur por fin en tono neutro, sin volverse para mirarle—. Puedes retirarte.

Merlin hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto, con la horrible sensación de que el corazón se le estaba resquebrajando. Aún había esperanza, aún podía arreglarse… Pero el riesgo de rotura era demasiado real.

*

Durante los dos días que siguieron, Arthur cumplió con sus obligaciones como rey con impecable solemnidad. Se mostró cortés y gentil con la reina, siempre complaciente y educado. Agradeció su hospitalidad y cumplió con su papel de invitado a la perfección. Discutió con ella temas estratégicos con acierto y sensatez, y se mostró diplomático en todas y cada una de las decisiones que tuvo que tomar. Mithian le miraba con la misma admiración embelesada de costumbre, y Merlin no podía esconder su orgullo. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a Arthur como para no darse cuenta de que estaba inusualmente serio, y que de vez en cuando una sombra de tristeza pasaba fugazmente por sus ojos. Cuando Arthur estaba a solas, la tristeza no pasaba de largo, sino que volvía y se asentaba, pero nadie estaba allí para verla, ni para tratar de disiparla. Merlin no pasaba con él más tiempo del necesario. Arthur le trataba con corrección y cortesía, con una especie de indiferencia que dolía más que el rechazo. Merlin, por su parte, procuraba cumplir con sus responsabilidades como sirviente lo mejor que podía, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida solo eso, un simple sirviente de Arthur. Y nada más.

—Siento mucho lo de vuestro accidente, por cierto —comentó Mithian cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós—. Y lo de vuestro caballo.

Bellísima, bajaba por las escaleras de la entrada principal de su palacio, acompañando al rey de Camelot prendida de su brazo.

—Bueno, por suerte no tuvo mayores consecuencias —respondió Arthur, correcto.

—Desde luego, lo que es una suerte es tener un sirviente tan habilidoso como Merlin—dijo ella, dirigiendo una luminosa sonrisa al muchacho—. Fiel como ninguno y además talentoso. Conservadlo siempre a vuestro lado, sire. No hay muchos sirvientes como él.

Merlin agradeció el cumplido con una inclinación de cabeza.

Arthur esbozó lo que tal vez fuera el amago de una sonrisa. A Mithian, quien, ávida, solía beber de ellas, le supo a tristeza.

—Merlin vive bajo la tutela del galeno de la corte de Camelot —explicó Arthur en tono neutro, desapasionado—. Es lógico que, tras tantos años a su cargo, haya aprendido algo.

Mithian le miró, extrañada. No había ni rastro de ese tono jocoso que era tan habitual en él cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios sobre Merlin. Pasaba algo entre esos dos, algo que se le escapaba. En el pasado siempre había podido percibir con toda claridad el sólido vínculo que los unía, un vínculo que bien habría querido para sí. Ahora, no obstante… Se respiraba un ambiente enrarecido, había sin duda una extraña tensión entre ambos. Y era obvio que ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz con la nueva situación. Mithian suspiró. Fuera lo que fuera, no era de su incumbencia.

Con discreción, Merlin se adelantó para terminar de preparar su montura. Mithian le observó y se giró para mirar a Arthur.

—Me haríais muy feliz si aceptarais llevar con vosotros uno de nuestros caballos —le dijo—. No es digno de un rey como vos compartir el corcel con vuestro sirviente.

Arthur carraspeó.

—No deseo causaros ningún tipo de molestia, Mithian. Y con humildad rechazo vuestra generosa oferta. Ya habéis llenado nuestras alforjas de abundantes provisiones, y el camino no es tan largo. Solo necesitaremos un caballo…

Se detuvieron al llegar a la altura de Merlin.

—…Merlin, mi criado, hará el camino a pie.

Tanto Merlin como Mithian dieron un respingo, sorprendidos. Arthur permaneció sereno y firme. Mithian se inclinó ante él, tratando de ocultar su perplejidad.

—Como deseéis. Ha sido un placer volver a veros, rey Arthur de Camelot—dijo con educación, haciendo una reverencia con elegancia.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, mi reina Mithian de Nemeth —contestó él con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera—. Permaneceremos en contacto.

Una vez que Mithian se hubo alejado, Merlin no pudo contenerse más.

—No puedes hablar en serio —soltó, atónito.

—¿Perdona? —Arthur se hizo el despistado.

—No pretenderás en serio que yo haga todo el camino de vuelta a pie.

—Ya lo has oído. Tenemos provisiones de sobra. Acamparemos dos noches, o tres, o cuatro, si hace falta. Pero tú irás a pie.

Merlin se le quedó mirando, profundamente dolido.

—Arthur, si esto es por lo de esa noche… Vamos, Arthur. Por favor. No pasó nada. Estabas drogado, tú mismo lo dijiste. No diré nada. Además, yo solo… Por la mañana, solo bromeaba —dijo, desesperado—. No es la primera vez que…

—Te dirigiste a mí con insolencia y sin ningún respeto —le cortó Arthur con dureza—. No lo puedo tolerar.

Apartó la vista, porque no soportaba ver ni un segundo más la mirada herida de Merlin. Le había parecido descubrir lágrimas en sus ojos…

—Una cosa te puedo asegurar. _Esto_ no es una broma —dijo, seco, al tiempo que montaba sobre el caballo—. Vamos.

Arthur dio un toquecito con las rodillas en los costados del caballo para que empezara a moverse.

—Será mejor que te apresures si quieres seguir el paso del caballo —advirtió sin volverse—. Como tú mismo señalaste, estos caminos están infestados de bandidos. No querrás quedarte atrás.

Y Merlin le siguió, atribulado, sintiéndose terriblemente desgraciado.


	7. La calma previa a la tempestad

Nunca un viaje juntos había sido tan triste e incómodo. Desagradable, incluso. Violento. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se detuvo a admirar el paisaje, y el agradable tiempo primaveral les pasaba desapercibido. ¿Qué importaba el calor que pudiera hacer, si por dentro solo sentían frío? ¿Qué valor tenía el mundo que les rodeaba, si su mundo parecía haberse roto en pedazos? Arthur sufría tanto que creía que se iba a desangrar de una herida invisible. Había resultado herido en numerosas batallas, pero nunca ninguna herida se le había antojado tan mortal como la que en aquellos momentos laceraba su corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba tratando así a Merlin? Se sentía miserable, despreciable. Estaba rechazando y haciendo daño a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si no? Lo ocurrido aquella noche había sido un accidente. Desafortunado, aunque tal vez inevitable. Lo que había acontecido solo había sacado a la luz un problema que llevaba demasiado tiempo enterrado. Un problema que Arthur se había esforzado mucho por ignorar, principalmente porque no tenía solución. Y ese problema era que sus sentimientos por Merlin eran reales.

Si todo hubiera sido verdaderamente fruto de las drogas, Merlin podría haberse reído de él a su costa todo lo que hubiera querido. Podría haber contado a los caballeros la anécdota, y las chanzas y burlas podrían haberse extendido indefinidamente en el tiempo sin mayores consecuencias. A Arthur no le habría importado demasiado. Sin duda, habría interpretado su papel: se habría fingido ofendido, habría respondido mordaz a las bromas y nada habría cambiado. «¿Que intenté besarle? Puede ser. Es que a veces me cuesta distinguir a Merlin de una chica», habría dicho. «Tan delicado, tan asustadizo», habría apuntado. Habría hecho alguna imitación paródica de su sirviente. Y las conversaciones alrededor de la hoguera habrían seguido otros derroteros.

Pero nunca sería así. Porque Arthur, inconscientemente, mientras dormía, había revelado la verdad más oculta de su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida, y aun sin quererlo, había sido honesto con sus sentimientos respecto a Merlin.

No sabía muy bien cómo ni cuándo había empezado, ni tampoco cuándo se había dado cuenta por primera vez… y lo cierto era que había decidido obviar en la medida de lo posible aquel torbellino de sensaciones que le invadía el pecho en presencia de Merlin. Tampoco sabía qué lo provocaba exactamente. Tal vez fuera su osadía y su descaro, ese modo tan poco respetuoso y a la vez cercano de tratarle. Tal vez fuera ese aspecto frágil y delicado que le impulsaba a protegerle y mantenerle a salvo de todo mal, o quizás su torpeza o su incontinencia verbal. Tal vez su inquebrantable lealtad, su un tanto imprudente valentía sin límites, su insólita sabiduría. Probablemente, fuera todo a la vez. Pero… lo que de verdad le hacía sentir esas mariposas en el estómago de las que Gwen solía hablar… eran las sonrisas del muchacho. Oh, sí, Arthur vivía por ellas. En algún momento Merlin le había sonreído y su corazón había decidido que eso era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Ni más ni menos. Nunca se cansaba de ver cómo se le arrugaban las mejillas y se le marcaban aún más los pómulos, de comprobar cómo le brillaban los ojos de color zafiro, reducidos a meras rendijas con forma de luna, y cómo todo él parecía brillar con una luz propia intensísima. Cuando Merlin sonreía, y sobre todo cuando le sonreía a él, todo lo demás a su alrededor se difuminaba, y solo importaba Merlin, y lo hermoso que era, y lo mucho que le gustaría tan solo inclinarse y sellarle la sonrisa con un beso…

Y ahora Merlin lo sabía. Lo sabía. Arthur entendía que había pretendido quitarle hierro al asunto con sus bromas, que había descartado abordarlo desde el sentimiento para evitar hacérselo demasiado violento. En fin, así es como era su relación, y Merlin la entendía a la perfección. Merlin había actuado como tenía que haber actuado. Y, sin embargo, no podía perdonárselo. No, no era eso; desde luego que le perdonaba. En realidad, no había nada que perdonar. No, lo que ocurría es que ahora no le quedaba más remedio que poner barreras. Por desgracia, era un rey, y no tenía alternativa. Las cartas habían sido desveladas. No había marcha atrás. Pero tampoco había más recorrido hacia delante. El juego había terminado. Hasta aquí. Fin.

Pero ¿qué venía a continuación? ¿Qué debía hacer Arthur? Algo le decía que lo más sensato sería relegar a Merlin de su puesto. Buscarse otro sirviente y darle a él otro papel dentro de la corte. Ayudante de Gaius, tal vez. Y, sin embargo, ignoraba esa voz sensata con obstinación. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Solo de pensar en alejar a Merlin de su lado el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente. No podría soportar que nadie más le despertara por las mañanas; quería que el muchacho siguiera siendo siempre lo primero que viera al despertar. Y tampoco quería que nadie más le sirviera el desayuno, ni le vistiera, ni le acompañara en todas sus aventuras y desventuras. No quería que Merlin dejara de alegrarle los días, de iluminar su vida. No quería dejar de quererle. No podía.

—¿Cómo vas ahí detrás? —preguntó—. Podemos hacer un descanso cuando lo necesites —añadió, suave, girando la cabeza lo justo para mirarle de reojo.

Merlin alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por su tono amable. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Arthur se giró bruscamente rompiendo el contacto visual, pero a Merlin le dio tiempo a leer los remordimientos en su rostro.

—Voy bien. No necesito descansar —dijo, a pesar de que en ese punto de la jornada ya caminaba penosamente, arrastrando los pies—. No te preocupes por mí.

Arthur tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

—Perfecto —dijo, procurando que su voz reflejara indiferencia.

Sin embargo, decidió que pararían en cuanto encontrara un lugar adecuado en el que pasar la noche. El camino serpenteaba alrededor de una colina. A su izquierda había una pronunciada ladera; a la derecha una caída. Arthur oteó el cielo a través de las copas de los árboles. Estaba oscuro, pero porque había comenzado a nublarse. Aún tardaría en anochecer, pero no dejaría que Merlin desfalleciera. El muchacho cada vez se quedaba más y más atrás…

Y entonces ocurrió.

En un momento.

Un latido.

Zas.

Arthur iba distraído, no se dio cuenta. Los sentidos de Merlin también estaban nublados por el agotamiento y la pena.

Salieron de repente, de la nada. Una emboscada.

Desde el lado izquierdo del camino bandidos, o mercenarios, o soldados —nunca lo sabrían— saltaron sobre ellos desde lo alto con gritos salvajes.

Tras el milisegundo de confusión inicial, todas las fibras del cuerpo de Arthur reaccionaron del mismo modo. Cada una de sus moléculas gritó un mismo nombre.

—¡Merlin!

Arthur se giró sobre su caballo, buscando a su criado con desesperación. El muchacho estaba atrás, solo, desprotegido. Miraba a su alrededor con sobresalto.

—¡Arthur! —le avisó él también, alarmado.

—¡Merlin, por la ladera! —gritó Arthur—. ¡Vete!

Merlin nunca se habría marchado sin Arthur, claro, pero tampoco tuvo la opción. Tan pronto como Arthur le indicó la posible vía de escape, más atacantes surgieron de entre los árboles del lado derecho del camino, cercándole.

—Oh, mierda... —Arthur miró aterrorizado a los bandidos que se echaban sobre Merlin con las armas en alto— ¡Merlin corre aquí, vamos! ¡Ven aquí, no te quedes ahí solo! ¡Ven, Merlin! —le llamó a voz en grito, desenvainando la espada.

Quiso hacer girar a su caballo, volver raudo al lado de Merlin, protegerle. Pero no pudo.

De nuevo, sin previo aviso, dos formas ocultas por la hojarasca se irguieron de sopetón lanzando gritos salvajes a los pies del caballo que montaba Arthur. El animal se asustó y se alzó sobre las patas traseras, para a continuación echar a correr hacia delante en desenfrenada carrera, sin atender las órdenes de su desesperado jinete.

—¡NO! ¡MERLIN!

El animal no pudo recorrer demasiados metros, no obstante, pues algo más allá un tronco bloqueaba el camino. Pero fueron suficientes. Demasiados.

Arthur se giró, frenético.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Merlin, que estaba quieto, de pie, en medio de un círculo cada vez más estrecho de asaltantes. Inexplicablemente algunos habían caído inconscientes, pero Arthur no reparó en ellos. Solo tenía ojos para su sirviente, su amigo, su confidente, su todo. Su Merlin.

Se miraron. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante. En el momento que precede a la tragedia, en la calma previa a la tempestad. Un limbo infinito. Los dos se miraron, solo se miraron. Y se lo dijeron todo sin decir nada.

Los ojos azul mar de Arthur, los ojos de zafiro de Merlin. El horror y el miedo más atroz; la comprensión resignada. Un no te vayas, un no me dejes; un te quiero y un adiós.

Un segundo prendido en el tiempo. Un parpadeo. Otro latido de corazón.

Merlin cerró los ojos. Arthur estaba mirando. No podía hacer nada.

La hoja de una espada le atravesó.


	8. Merlin Pendragon

—¡NO! —el grito desgarrador de Arthur rasgó aquella en apariencia apacible tarde de primavera. Tronó, retumbó, hizo tambalear los cimientos mismos del mundo.

—¡¡¡MERLIN!!!

El rey bajó de un salto de su caballo y corrió irracionalmente hacia los atacantes, con la espada en alto, la sangre rugiéndole en las venas.

No veía nada, no pensaba en nada más que en Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, gritaba su cerebro con cada paso que daba. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, parecía decir su corazón con cada frenético latido.

Arthur corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, sin pensar que podría quedarse sin aliento antes de tener que enfrentarse a los cuatro hombres que quedaban en pie. Puso todas sus energías y todo su empeño en llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte de Merlin, que de pronto parecía tan pequeño, tan frágil. 

Se situó delante de él, espada en alto, dispuesto a defenderlo de todo mal. Si alguien quería acercarse a Merlin, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver. Miró a los cuatro hombres con la muerte escrita en unos ojos que parecían un mar tempestuoso. Los miró temblando de ira y de miedo, cegado por la rabia y el dolor. Y atacó. La ferocidad y la agresividad con que luchó no dejaron ninguna opción a los atacantes. Arthur los despachó sin piedad, sin que la mano le vacilara en ningún momento. Pronto todo terminó.

La espada resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo en un sonido amortiguado. Tambaleándose, Arthur buscó a Merlin, que parecía un ovillo desmadejado. Se dejó caer a su lado, pálido como un muerto. Por favor, no. Por favor, que estuviera vivo.

—Merlin… —susurró, muerto de miedo.

Alcanzó sus hombros con manos temblorosas y le giró lentamente.

—Merlin —repitió, más apremiante.

El muchacho tembló en sus brazos y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ansiosa y extrañamente opaca de Arthur.

—Arthur —pronunció Merlin con dificultad.

Toda la tensión que había acumulado pareció liberarse de golpe, dejando a Arthur tembloroso y sin fuerzas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada nerviosa y aliviada. Una carcajada limpia, sincera. Volvió a mirar a Merlin, sonriendo.

—¡Estás vivo! —le dijo, maravillado.

Ah, la oscuridad había desaparecido de su mirada, pudo constatar Merlin. Cómo le brillaban los ojos. Centelleaban.

—Eso creo —le sonrió Merlin.

La sonrisa se le crispó en un gesto de dolor, llevándose consigo la de Arthur, que se desvaneció lentamente. Su mirada se deslizó al vientre de Merlin. Y el horror volvió a prenderse de ella.

Merlin estaba vivo… por ahora. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo. Su herida era fea, muy fea.

Merlin leyó la expresión de Arthur como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

—No pinta bien, ¿no? —dijo débilmente.

Arthur le miró, pero no respondió. Apretaba las mandíbulas, tratando de esconder la impresión y el miedo. Pero a Merlin no podía ocultarle nada. Le conocía demasiado bien.

—No pinta bien —confirmó el mago, dejando caer la cabeza.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Se rasgó la capa y con el trozo de tela presionó la herida de Merlin.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —dijo, mirando a su alrededor con el semblante serio—. Te llevaré a Camelot, con Gaius, y él te curará. No estamos tan lejos. No estamos tan lejos…

Le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros y otro por debajo de las piernas, y le levantó sin mayor dificultad, como si fuera ligero como una pluma.

—Arthur… —comenzó Merlin.

—Shh. Ni una palabra. Vendrás conmigo y te pondrás bien. Es una orden, Merlin.

Agotado, el chico dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Arthur. Este lo estrechó contra sí mientras lo llevaba hasta el caballo, que esperaba intranquilo junto al tronco caído. Ayudó al animal a saltarlo y después lo saltó él, sin soltar a Merlin en ningún momento, quien jadeaba y soltaba quejidos que perforaban el corazón de Arthur. Subió con él al caballo, y lo sentó delante de él. Tomó las riendas rodeándole con los brazos en un gesto protector.

—Al final te has salido con la tuya. ¿Ves? Vamos a compartir el caballo, como tú querías —dijo contra su mejilla.

Sintió que Merlin sonreía.

—Sí…

No le gustó nada esa respuesta. Había sonado tan escueta, tan débil. Tan impropia de Merlin.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante.

—Merlin. ¡Eh, Merlin! No te duermas, ¿vale? No te duermas.

El chico recuperó la consciencia momentáneamente y se irguió tambaleante.

—Lo siento, Arthur. N-no puedo…

Antes de que volviera a caer inconsciente, Arthur lo echó hacia atrás y acomodó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Merlin apoyó la nuca en su hombro con un suspiro y perdió el sentido.

Arthur apretó su rostro contra el de Merlin,

—No pasa nada. Está bien —dijo con voz de arrullo, intentando serenarse.

Sostuvo las riendas con una sola mano y con el brazo libre rodeó el delgado pecho de Merlin. Necesitaba sentir su respiración. Mientras quedara en él un hálito de vida seguiría adelante. No pararía hasta llegar a Camelot, hasta que Merlin recibiera ayuda.

No le dio tiempo a avanzar demasiado antes de que comenzara a llover con fuerza. El calor del día había dejado paso a la tormenta al atardecer, y jarreaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Las ropas se les empaparon en cuestión de segundos, y Merlin comenzó a temblar violentamente en los brazos de Arthur. Cuando la lluvia dio paso al granizo a Arthur no le quedó más remedio que rendirse. Maldiciendo, bajó del caballo y buscó refugio rápidamente. Se encontraban en un pequeño claro abrupto, pero por suerte localizó una pequeña oquedad en la pared de la colina, y llevó a Merlin hasta allí.

—Esperaremos aquí a que escampe, ¿vale? No durará mucho, es una tormenta de verano.

Merlin no reaccionó.

Arthur se sentó en el suelo y sostuvo al muchacho en su regazo. Se quitó los guantes, se arrancó como pudo la camisa que llevaba bajo la cota de malla —la prenda más seca que tenía— y frotó a Merlin con ella para hacerle entrar en calor. El chico se despertó. Tenía la mirada vidriosa.

—Arthur.

—Hola, Merlin —saludó él, mirándole con emoción.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy cuidando de ti, ¿no lo ves?

Merlin sonrió levemente.

—No te ofendas, sire, pero creo que no es lo tuyo.

Arthur se rio entre dientes.

—Vale. Muy bien. Dime entonces qué es lo que debo hacer, Merlin.

Merlin se limitó a mirarle con una media sonrisa tan suya que Arthur se sintió morir de amor. Pero le miraba como si Arthur ya estuviera lejos, como si se estuviera marchando y se hubiera detenido a mirarle una última vez desde la distancia.

—Vamos, no me mires así. Ya sé que soy un desastre como médico. Pero para eso te tenemos a ti. Vamos, dime qué he de hacer.

Nervioso, le levantó la camiseta para mirarle la herida, que seguía sangrando. Hizo presión sobre ella con el trozo de tela.

—¿Qué hago, Merlin? Dímelo, te lo suplico.

De nuevo esa mirada prendada, esa sonrisa amorosa.

—Puedo ir a recoger hierbas. ¿Cuáles necesitamos? Vamos, seguro que por aquí hay de todo. Dime. —Le miró, ansioso—. Merlin, por favor, dime algo.

Merlin inspiró y expiró lentamente. Oh, cómo le dolía respirar. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No tendría fuerzas ni para intentar curarse mágicamente, aunque con Arthur delante, con Arthur sin saber… esa tampoco era una opción. Por fin dijo:

—No, Arthur. No te vayas a ninguna parte. Por favor.

Arthur sentía un ardiente nudo en la garganta. Apretó los labios, que le temblaban. Había gotas resbalando por su cara; Arthur no sabía si eran de lluvia o si eran, tal vez, sus propias lágrimas. Qué más daba.

—Perdóname, Merlin. Por favor. Lo siento. Es todo culpa mía. Perdóname. He sido un…

—Arthur, no. No es culpa tuya. No pasa nada. Está bien.

—No, no, no lo está. Tenías razón, ha sido una estupidez hacer este viaje solos. Supongo que yo solo quería… no sé, pasar tiempo contigo, como antes, una última vez, por si acaso... Y luego… luego todo se torció, por mi culpa. Y no he sido justo contigo, no he sido sincero. Y por mi estúpido orgullo te hice ir a pie, por detrás de mí, solo y desprotegido. Merlin, es mi culpa, y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Es culpa mía. Es culpa mía.

—Arthur…

—No, Merlin. Hablo en serio. Soy un auténtico…

—…Clotpole —completó Merlin, con una dolorida sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Eso ya lo sé. Llevo diciéndotelo todos estos años.

A Arthur se le escapó una carcajada que sonó como un sollozo. Merlin volvió a cerrar los ojos, agotado.

—Merlin, no, no. Eh, oye, escúchame. Ni se te ocurra dejarme, ¿me oyes?

—No —Merlin seguía sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a entreabrirlos, en un destello de zafiro.

Arthur le miraba intensamente, procurando no perder detalle de cada uno de los rasgos y los gestos de Merlin. El chico parecía saber lo mucho que apreciaba sus sonrisas, pues a pesar del dolor se esforzaba por sonreírle, tratando de infundirle ánimo. Trataba de animarle, a él, cuando era él el que se estaba muriendo. Era demasiado.

—Ha sido… ha sido un honor —dijo Merlin con dificultad—. Ha sido un honor servirte, Arthur.

—Merlin, no…

—Has de tener cuidado, Arthur, ¿me oyes? Tienes que… —Merlin cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una nueva abrumadora oleada de dolor

—Shh, Merlin, tranquilo…

—No, Arthur. Morgana… Morgana te quiere muerto… Tienes que ser precavido. No… no corras riesgos innecesarios. Prométemelo.

—¡Merlin! Deja eso ahora, no importa. Ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos de eso más adelante.

Merlin ya no sonreía; le miraba tan preocupado, tan atribulado… Como si le estuviera fallando.

—Pero te lo prometo —le dijo Arthur, tratando de calmarle.

Pero el chico no pareció tranquilizarse. Todo lo contrario. Arthur pudo ver en su mirada que había algo que le turbaba, que algo le dolía muy dentro. Más allá del dolor físico, algo le afligía de veras. Parecía como si en su interior se estuviera librando una cruenta batalla.

*

Merlin miró a Arthur, ahogándose en un mar de dudas. La certeza de que le dejaba solo le dolía más aún que la herida de su vientre. ¿Qué pasaba con su destino? ¿Quién iba a proteger a Arthur ahora? ¿Y cómo iba a marcharse sin revelarle la verdad, sin sincerarse con él, sin decirle quién era? Merlin sabía que era ahora o nunca; se moría. Debía sincerarse. Necesitaba decírselo. Por fin, se decidió a hablar.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Arthur —dijo nervioso, con urgencia—. T-tengo que confesar algo. Tienes que saberlo. Antes de que… Yo… Arthur, yo…

—Para, Merlin. —Arthur no le dejó seguir—. Deja de hablar así, como si esto fuera una despedida. No te vas a ir a ningún lado —dijo, firme.

Merlin despegó los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos. No tenía fuerzas. No podía hacerlo. Se rindió. Arthur nunca llegaría a conocerle de verdad, nunca sabría quién era…

«Soy un mago, Arthur. Tengo magia. Y la uso por ti. Solo por ti».

*

Pero Arthur no podía leerle la mente, y no entendía lo que los ojos de Merlin querían decirle. Merlin parecía triste de pronto, infinitamente triste. Arthur no soportaba verle así. ¿Tendría miedo? Él tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. Estaba aterrado. Cuando dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon por las comisuras de los bonitos ojos de Merlin, Arthur sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Merlin, Merlin —dijo, acunándole emocionado, abrumado por la pena—. Merlin, yo… Yo te necesito. Te necesito, Merlin. ¿Me oyes? Te necesito. No puedes irte a ninguna parte. Porque a ver, dime, ¿cómo iba a vivir yo sin ti?

Merlin tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eres un… desastre. Pero ya se te… ocurrirá algo —bromeó entre jadeos—. Por fin tendrás un sirviente como…como Dios manda.

—No quiero un sirviente como Dios manda, Merlin. Te quiero a ti.

—Además, tienes… a Gwen —añadió Merlin, abriendo los ojos.

Arthur le miró. Ya no tenía dudas de que, efectivamente, estaba llorando; le veía borroso, a través de todo aquel velo de lágrimas.

—Pero ella no eres tú.

Merlin trató de reír, pero no pudo. Gimió, sintiendo que el dolor se iba apoderando poco a poco de todo, adueñándose de él. Pero había en él algo aún más intenso que el dolor, y era el amor que sentía por Arthur. Arthur. Arthur, quien, más allá de la bruma del dolor, repetía su nombre con desesperación. Y se aferró a él como un ancla. Si Arthur le llamaba él debía contestar. Volvió en sí de nuevo.

—Por favor, Merlin, por favor —decía Arthur desesperado—. Vamos, Merlin, despierta. Por favor. —Le alivió comprobar que volvía a abrir los ojos—. Hey, Merlin. Yo solo… Si hay algo que pueda hacer… Dímelo.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Merlin entrecortadamente.

Arthur asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

—Pues claro, idiota, ¿adónde crees que voy a ir con la que está cayendo?

Merlin se rio muy bajito y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Pareció perder el control sobre su cuerpo, que se desparramó sobre el de Arthur.

Y de pronto, Arthur fue consciente de que iba a perder a Merlin. Y esa terrible certeza se asentó sobre su estómago, convertida en el epicentro de un agujero negro que amenazaba con convertir su vida en un vacío carente de sentido. Trató de imaginarse su existencia sin la cálida y luminosa presencia de Merlin en ella y se sintió perdido, perdido como una luna sin planeta, o como un planeta sin sol.

Las manos de Arthur recorrieron el cuerpo de Merlin con desesperación, tratando de atraerlo hacia así, de abrazarlo fuerte, de no dejarle marchar. Sus dedos se toparon con algo con forma circular que se marcaba en uno de los bolsillos del empapado pantalón del muchacho. Al sacarlo del bolsillo, Arthur lo reconoció al instante. El sello de su madre. Parpadeó, tratando de contener la emoción.

—Siempre lo llevo conmigo —dijo la débil voz de Merlin.

Arthur se giró para encontrarse con la intensa mirada del chico clavada en él, y la verdad que se leía en ella perforó su ya herido corazón. Incapaz de sostenérsela por más tiempo, Arthur bajó la cabeza para contemplar el sello de su madre, recorriendo el relieve con un pulgar.

—No sé si sabes lo que significa… —dijo Arthur con la voz ronca—. Que te lo diera.

Volvió a mirar a Merlin a los ojos. El chico le sostuvo la mirada. Tenía el oscuro cabello pegado a la frente, y a pesar de su estado sus ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad que nunca sobre sus acentuados pómulos.

—Quería que lo tuvieras. Es lo único que me relaciona con mi madre. Mi posesión más valiosa. Lo lógico es que se la confiara a la persona más valiosa para mí.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban Merlin alzó un tembloroso brazo y cerró los dedos en torno al medallón. Arthur aún no lo había soltado, así que sus manos se entrelazaron sobre él.

—Pero no sé si sabes lo que realmente significa que te diera un sello real. No te lo dije entonces, y nunca te lo he preguntado. Merlin, entregarle el sello de una familia noble a alguien significa que se le considera parte de esa familia. Y desde ese momento pasa a formar parte de ella a todos los efectos. Yo lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Y te lo di porque, porque… porque eres tú, Merlin. Porque, ¿cómo no ibas a ser tú parte de mi familia? Si no hay nadie que me importe más que tú... Eres mucho más que mi sirviente, Merlin. Cielos, eres mucho más que mi amigo. Esto es tuyo —dijo, solemne, cerrándole la mano en torno al sello—. No mereces menos. Y, sin embargo, desearía poder haberte dado más que esto. Mucho más. Pero lo que importa es que… eres mi familia, Merlin. Quiero que lo sepas. Eres mi familia.

«Eres mi vida».

Nunca había visto una sonrisa más auténtica que la que Merlin le dirigió. Era una sonrisa que contenía toda la luz del mundo. Más cálida y reconfortante que un abrazo, más sincera y más íntima que un beso. Mágica, especial. Como lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Arthur trató de grabársela a fuego en el corazón, de tatuársela en el alma.

—Merlin Pendragon… —murmuró Merlin, soñador, paladeando el nombre—. Me gusta cómo suena.

Arthur lloró y rio, perdido en su sonrisa.

—A mí también, Merlin. A mí también.

Y sonriendo aún, sonriéndole a Arthur, Merlin cerró los ojos, muy lentamente.


	9. «Te quiero»

—¿Merlin? ¿M-Merlin?

Durante un par de latidos de corazón, Arthur no se atrevió a moverse. Dejó hasta de respirar. No quería comprobar si… No quería saber que…

—¿Merlin?

El miedo no tardó en romper en él y hacerle reaccionar.

—¡MERLIN! —gritó, sacudiéndole desesperadamente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Le sostuvo el rostro con una de sus temblorosas manos.

—Vamos, vamos, Merlin, despierta. Despierta, Merlin —pidió con menos fuerza, su voz apenas un susurro ahogado—. Estoy aquí, contigo. Despierta. Estoy aquí. Despierta.

Acarició con los dedos el mojado rostro del chico, tan solo a unos centímetros del suyo.

—Es una orden, Merlin…

Pero Merlin no obedeció. Nunca había sido el más más obediente de los criados, pero si algo sabía Arthur a ciencia cierta es que Merlin nunca le había fallado, y que siempre habría respondido ante una petición tan desesperada como aquella. Si no se despertaba, si no acudía en su rescate, si no le sonreía para reconfortarle y soltaba un insulto cariñoso… es porque no podía. ¿Cómo iba a poder? Había dejado de respirar…

El alma de Arthur se desgarró. Se sintió morir allí mismo, creyó que se ahogaba de dolor. Llorando desconsoladamente, apoyó su frente contra la sien de Merlin, y sus lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban del cabello del muchacho.

—No me dejes —sollozó—. No te vayas, Merlin. No. No me dejes solo, por favor. No me dejes…

Se sintió vacío, incompleto, como si le hubieran arrebatado la parte más importante de su ser, la que le hacía ser él mismo.

Merlin…

Solo pensaba una cosa. Una única verdad. La habría gritado al mundo entero, con toda la fuerza que le permitieran sus pulmones, pero lo que de verdad quería era que Merlin la supiera. Solo necesitaba que lo supiera él.

—Te quiero —articularon sus labios contra el oído del muchacho.

—Te quiero —pronunció de nuevo, en un susurro inaudible.

*

«Te quiero…». El eco de la confesión de Arthur viajó a través de las conexiones sinápticas del cuerpo de Merlin, como un pequeño pulso eléctrico.

«Te quiero».

Un destello de luz en la oscuridad.

*

Arthur notó un ligero cambio en el cuerpo de Merlin, una tenue tensión. Alzó la mirada, ansioso y levemente esperanzado.

Merlin tenía los ojos abiertos.

Pero Arthur no llegó a sentir la alegría que esperaba. Porque pasaba algo raro.

No eran sus ojos, los ojos que tan bien conocía Arthur. Eran… dorados. Sus iris eran dorados, y refulgían. Y no le miraban a él. Merlin tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero no parecía ver nada, como si estuviera en trance.

Entonces Merlin comenzó a hablar en un murmullo ininteligible. Arthur acercó el oído a su boca, pero no logró entender nada. Merlin definitivamente hablaba en otra lengua; una con sonidos muy distintos de los que Arthur estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Y su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa, y también extrañamente autoritaria. Sonaba como si por su garganta pasara un río de lava, rugiente y profundo y poderoso…

—¿M-Merlin?

Arthur, con lágrimas suspendidas de las pestañas, le miraba sin comprender. ¿Qué - qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era eso?

El tono de voz de Merlin cambió. Dejó de ser tan ronco, tan inusualmente fiero. De sus labios escapaba ahora un galimatías musical e hipnótico, definitivamente hermoso. Y, de pronto, a Arthur le pareció que algo se iluminaba bajo la camisa del muchacho. Armándose de valor se la levantó, muy despacio, y se quedó sin aliento. Algo estaba pasando en su herida. Sus bordes parecían iluminados, pero no sangraba, y de hecho tenía mejor aspecto. No parecía ya una herida tan reciente. Era como si… como si estuviera sanando… por arte de magia. Pero eso era imposible. ¿O no?

De repente, tan de golpe como aquel extraño… ¿proceso? había comenzado en Merlin, se detuvo. El chico cerró los ojos y aquella luminosidad irreal se extinguió. Su cuerpo volvió a relajarse. Arthur seguía sin comprender qué había pasado, pero sí sabía que fuera lo que fuera era bueno para Merlin, y que no era buena señal que parara.

—¿Merlin?

El chico seguía inconsciente, pero Arthur constató que respiraba. Lenta y superficialmente, pero lo hacía. Y su rostro había recuperado algo de color.

Le sacudió con delicadeza.

—¿Merlin? ¿Puedes oírme?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Vamos, Merlin, vuelve… vuelve a hacer esa cosa —le animó con la voz temblorosa, pero con tono reconfortante—. Tú puedes —añadió, como para darle ánimos.

Nada.

—Venga, vamos, hazlo —repitió Arthur, más apremiante—. Puedes hacerlo, Merlin. No me voy a enfadar. No entiendo qué es lo que has hecho, no lo entiendo, Merlin, pero me da igual. No me importa. Y no me voy a enfadar, te lo prometo. Tú hazlo, ¿vale? Solo hazlo.

Le miró, ansioso, deseando volver a ver los ojos de Merlin, aunque fuera con ese extraño color dorado.

—Arthur Pendragon —tronó a sus espaldas una voz potente y autoritaria, solemne y antigua.


	10. El gran dragón y el joven mago

Arthur dio un respingo y se giró como movido por un resorte. La impresión que le causó lo que vio le dejó la mente totalmente en blanco, aunque su cuerpo reaccionó de forma refleja abrazando a Merlin con más fuerza aún. Arthur solo miró, miró boquiabierto, anonadado, más allá de la cueva en la que sostenía a Merlin.

Fuera había dejado de llover, pero la luz no alcanzaba el abrupto claro en el que se encontraban.

El inmenso cuerpo de un dragón lo impedía.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, joven rey —dijo la criatura, bajando la cabeza hasta llegar a su altura.

—¡Tú…! Tú… ¿tú hablas? —balbuceó Arthur, impresionado.

El dragón se rio entre dientes, y sus profundas carcajadas parecieron hacer retumbar toda la pared de roca.

—Muy típico de los Pendragon eso de subestimar aquello que no comprenden. Hablo, joven rey, hablo y pienso, y sé más cosas acerca de lo que ha acontecido, acontece y acontecerá que cualquier otra criatura viva. Veo más lejos y comprendo más de lo que tu pequeña cabecita podría jamás imaginar. Y eso te incluye a ti, joven Pendragon. Te conozco mejor a ti que tú mismo.

—Muy bien, pues yo no necesito conocerte para matarte —replicó Arthur con agresividad, desenfundando su espada.

Kilgharrah le miró inclinando la cabeza.

—Yo no haría eso, si quieres que tu amigo viva.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que interpretó como una amenaza. De un salto se levantó y se colocó delante de Merlin en ademán protector, con la espada en alto.

—Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mí —le advirtió, con los ojos llameantes.

El dragón volvió a reírse suavemente.

—Me conmueves, joven rey. Pero no es mi intención herirle, más bien todo lo contrario. Estoy aquí porque él me ha llamado. Estoy aquí para ayudarle.

Arthur se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose mareado. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese maldito bicho?

—Tú… tú deberías estar muerto —balbuceó—. Yo te maté.

De nuevo esa risa cavernosa.

—Tú no podrías haber hecho tal cosa, Arthur Pendragon. Pero él —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Merlin—, él sí. Y, sin embargo, eligió perdonarme la vida. Y por ello siempre estaré en deuda con él. Y por ello estoy aquí, ahora, hablando contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Arthur, perdido.

El dragón pareció poner los ojos en blanco y negó con su enorme cabeza.

—Eres ciego, Arthur Pendragon, ciego a lo que no quieres ver. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a mirar al muchacho al que llamas tu sirviente?

Arthur lanzó una mirada a Merlin, que seguía inconsciente, ajeno a la conversación entre el dragón y su rey. Una pequeña arruga se formó entre las cejas de Arthur. El dragón asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo has visto, joven Pendragon —dijo, con esa voz que parecía tan antigua como el mundo—. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Arthur respiró hondo, con las manos temblorosas. No quería pararse a analizar las palabras del dragón, no quería pensar en lo que implicaban… Frunció el ceño, decidido a anteponer el bienestar de Merlin a todo lo demás.

—Dices… —comenzó, balbuceante. Carraspeó—. Dices que has venido a ayudarle. Si eso es cierto…… ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Puedes… puedes curarle? —dijo.

—Yo no, rey Arthur. Pero él sí puede sanarse a sí mismo. Aunque necesitará ayuda.

Arthur se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El dragón pareció alzar una ceja —si es que las tenía, Arthur no sabría decirlo.

—La vida y la muerte rigen las normas del mundo que habitamos, joven Pendragon. Ambas están íntimamente relacionadas, y sin embargo son diametralmente opuestas. Lo vivo está vivo porque un día morirá, y lo muerto está muerto porque en su día ha vivido. No obstante, en algo la muerte se impone siempre a la vida, y es en su inevitabilidad… y su permanencia. Lo vivo puede morir, pero… ¿acaso puede lo muerto volver a la vida?

Arthur sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su médula espinal. _Inevitable. Permanente._

—Para lograr que la vida gane la batalla en un cuerpo cuya alma parece haber cruzado ya el velo —prosiguió el dragón, ajeno al dolor de Arthur—, se requiere una magia poderosa que no en pocas ocasiones demanda sacrificios.

Las manos de Arthur se cerraron en puños. Cuando volvió a mirar al dragón, el rey era la viva imagen de la resolución. Mandíbula apretada, ojos que parecían brillar con la intensidad del sol, sus iris un mar rugiente.

—Entiendo —comenzó, y la suavidad y claridad de su voz eran la antítesis perfecta a la energía y pasión que encendían sus ojos azules—. He oído hablar de ese tipo de encantamientos. Una vida demanda otra vida, ¿no es así? Esa es la ayuda que necesita Merlin.

El dragón no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle con curiosidad.

—Entonces toma la mía —dijo Arthur con voz firme—. Toma mi vida. La mía por la suya.

Kilgharrah le contempló con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque parecía sonreír.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de tu sirviente? —inquirió, y en su voz había cierto tono triunfal.

—Una y mil veces —afirmó Arthur sin dudar—. Él es mejor que yo, en todos los aspectos.

Miró a su sirviente con todo el amor y la admiración del mundo.

—Como rey —prosiguió Arthur, su voz apenas un susurro—, se supone que he de ser valiente, justo y noble. E intento serlo; todos los días procuro ser el rey que el pueblo espera que sea, que el pueblo _merece_ que sea. Y sé que no siempre lo consigo, y que si a veces soy capaz de dar la talla es en gran medida gracias a Merlin… Porque Merlin… Merlin es todas esas cosas. Merlin es valiente, leal y justo. Es noble, desinteresado, y sencillo. Y sabio. Con un sentido del deber, la responsabilidad y el honor que yo solo aspiro a llegar a igualar algún día. Merlin encarna todas las virtudes que un hombre puede poseer. Merlin es sin duda el mejor hombre que he conocido, y lo es sin tener ninguna obligación de serlo. Él me enseña a ser mejor, cada día. Y, aun así, sé que nunca podría llegar a ser como él. Porque solo hay un Merlin, y eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

Se detuvo para alzar la mirada, clara como el alba, y dirigirse al dragón.

—Así que, si alguien merece vivir, y ser feliz… es él. Es Merlin. Doy voluntariamente mi vida, a cambio de la suya —concluyó con sencillez.

Un silencio solemne se ciñó sobre el claro, tan solo roto por la pesada respiración del dragón. Inesperadamente, la criatura se rio con suavidad.

—No será necesaria tal cosa. No para sanar a alguien como Merlin.

Arthur le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Merlin ha iniciado por sí solo el proceso de curación, pero no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para completarlo. Necesita ayuda externa. Necesita entrar en contacto con una fuente de energía.

—Como cuál —quiso saber Arthur, pragmático.

El dragón sonrió de nuevo, con esa mueca que a Arthur no dejaba de parecerle escalofriante.

—Por suerte para ti, estáis muy cerca de una.

Dicho esto, el dragón recogió una de sus alas y movió la cola, revelando detrás de él una estrecha escalera excavada en la pared de roca, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

—Lleva al joven mago por esas escaleras. Conducen a un santuario casi olvidado de la Antigua Religión, utilizado durante siglos por los druidas en sus rituales. Hay allí un manantial muy especial, cuyas aguas manan impregnadas de una magia poderosa y antigua. Los druidas construyeron una pequeña fuente, una pila donde realizaban rituales. Puedes depositar allí a tu amigo. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Arthur asintió, se arrodilló y cogió a Merlin en brazos. Cuando se situó delante del dragón se paró para mirarle a los ojos. Eran de un extraño color dorado, muy parecido al que había brillado en los iris de Merlin instantes atrás.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Se pondrá bien. Una criatura como Merlin no podría morir a manos de una espada normal y corriente. Eventualmente, sanaría.

Arthur se aferró a lo único a lo que le encontró sentido.

—Sanaría… Entonces… ¿no se está muriendo?

El dragón soltó un suspiro.

—En términos humanos, podría decirse que sí. Si los daños son profundos, su cuerpo podría tardar en regenerarse años, décadas o incluso siglos. Tú le ayudarás a acelerar el proceso.

Arthur miró a Merlin con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Aunque eso es algo que él —continuó el dragón, sorprendentemente suave— no sabía. Para él ha sido lo mismo que morir.

Arthur asintió, su gesto serio y adusto como el de una escultura de mármol, y estrechó el cuerpo del muchacho con más fuerza.

—Bien —dijo con resolución, y rodeó al dragón con gesto estoico, llevando a Merlin en brazos hacia la escalinata.

Parecía dispuesto a continuar sin mirar atrás, pero, cuando estaba a punto de trepar el primer escalón, vaciló. Se detuvo, dándole la espalda al dragón, y giró la cabeza lentamente.

— _Joven mago_ —pronunció.

El dragón le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Arthur se giró por completo y dio unos pasos en su dirección, llevando a Merlin consigo.

—Joven mago. Eso es lo que has dicho. Joven mago. Cuando te has referido a Merlin. Joven mago —repitió, en un tono aparentemente neutro que no enmascaraba en absoluto lo mucho que eso parecía perturbarle.

—Así es —confirmó el dragón, con esa voz que parecía venir de las profundidades de la tierra.

Arthur asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, apretando los labios y haciendo un esfuerzo ingente por evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran.

—Es un hechicero —murmuró, más para sí que para el dragón.

—Es mucho más que eso —le corrigió el dragón, alzando el cuello y lanzándole una mirada extraña. Si no fuera porque era una auténtica locura, Arthur habría jurado que había algo parecido al cariño en sus ojos de oro—. Hay quien dice que el muchacho al que tú conoces como Merlin es el mejor y más grande hechicero que haya caminado jamás sobre la Tierra.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, atónito. Cuando bajó la vista para fijarla en ese rostro anguloso que tan bien conocía, el dragón prosiguió, solemne y sorprendentemente cálido:

—En cambio, yo sé con certeza que lo es.

Arthur no reaccionó. Siguió mirando a Merlin como si lo viera por vez primera, incrédulo y casi podría decirse que maravillado.

—¿Merlin? —murmuró.

—Merlin.

Arthur no dijo nada más. Tenía la mente en blanco. Todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado inverosímil. Inconcebible y absurdo, como un sueño febril.

—Y ahora, si quieres compensarle por todas las veces que te ha salvado la vida, por todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por ti a lo largo de todos estos años… será mejor que lo lleves allá arriba lo antes posible.

Arthur asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Volvió a emprender el camino hacia la escalera, y de nuevo se detuvo brevemente.

—Gracias —dijo con brusquedad y la voz ronca.

—No hay de qué, joven Pendragon. No hay de qué.

Y con un rugido, el enorme dragón batió las alas y se elevó hacia el cielo, desapareciendo sobre las copas de los árboles en cuestión de segundos.


	11. Dos palabras maravillosas

Arthur inspiró hondo, trató de contener los temblores que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, y por fin emprendió el ascenso por la escalera. Intentó no pensar en nada mientras subía, pero distintas ideas inconexas e incoherentes cruzaban su cabeza veloces y dolorosas como dagas. ¿Merlin era un brujo? ¿Merlin, su Merlin? Magia. Tenía magia. Magia dorada, al parecer. ¿Y acaso no era todo dorado a su alrededor? Los escalones de piedra a la luz del crepúsculo, los ojos del dragón. Los ojos de Merlin. Brillantes y chispeantes, y a la vez densos y profundos. Diferentes y, sin embargo, ahora que pensaba en ello, había podido reconocer a Merlin en ellos. Y qué casualidad tan maravillosa que hubieran dado a parar a una cueva tan cercana al santuario aquel. Qué rápido había comenzado a llover, así, tan de golpe, ahora que caía en la cuenta. Qué inoportuna le había parecido la tormenta entonces, pero ahora se le antojaba extraordinariamente oportuna. _El mejor y más grande hechicero que haya caminado jamás sobre la Tierra._ ¿Acaso la Tierra tampoco quería perder al muchacho que llevaba en brazos? Vaya tontería, eso sí que era una locura. Estaba desvariando. Pero todo era tan… ¡Es decir, un dragón parlante! Un dragón parlante que no hacía tanto había tratado de destruir Camelot y que ahora al parecer era algo así como un amigo de su sirviente. Dioses, qué ridiculez que Merlin, que era tan largo y fibroso, más alto incluso que él, fuera tan ligero, ligero como una pluma. Parecía un niño entre sus brazos, parecía frágil y pequeño. Pero no lo era. Al parecer, nunca lo había sido. Oh, mira eso. ¿De dónde ha salido este pequeño arroyo? Mira cómo se reflejan los últimos rayos de sol, los más perezosos, sobre la superficie del agua, arrancándole destellos de mil colores diferentes. ¿No es bonito? Merlin, deberías despertar para verlo. Espera, ¿está el agua subiendo en lugar de bajando? ¿Qué…?

Arthur detuvo su ascenso y su monólogo interno para fijarse mejor en el pequeño canal de agua que sin duda debería estar bajando por uno de los laterales de la estrecha escalinata. Pero no era así. El agua _subía,_ desafiando todas las leyes naturales que Arthur conocía. Corría cuesta arriba veloz, risueña, dando saltos de alegría sobre cada obstáculo de piedra, y Arthur habría jurado que escuchaba tenues carcajadas disimuladas en el ruido de la corriente. Y, ciertamente, su superficie brillaba demasiado, y había colores de más, más de los que la reflexión de la luz podía dar lugar por sí sola…

 _Magia_ , se dijo Arthur. Y antes de que su instinto, ese instinto que su padre le había inculcado tan concienzudamente ya desde la cuna, le empujara a alejarse de allí, continuó su ascensión, con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada brillante y resuelta.

—Esto haremos —dijo, dirigiéndose a su criado—. Te curarás, Merlin. Te darás un buen baño en estas aguas tan raras que me producen escalofríos. Y luego me explicarás bien de qué va todo esto, porque no entiendo nada, y porque ahora mismo todo me parece una locura.

Con un gruñido y un fuerte impulso de sus bíceps atrajo hacia su pecho el cuerpo de Merlin, que comenzaba a resbalársele de entre los brazos.

—No sé si sabes que hay por ahí un dragón que va diciendo no sé qué cuento de que eres un gran hechicero o algo por el estilo. Raro, ¿no? —prosiguió, mientras subía los últimos escalones—. Sí, siempre has sido raro. Raro de narices, Merlin. Eres un enigma; te lo he dicho mil veces. Y quiero resolverlo de una vez. Ya he oído lo que opina al respecto esa mole con alas. Pero sea lo que sea que pase contigo, quiero que me lo cuentes _tú_.

Llegó al final de la escalinata, y de pronto se encontró en un escenario tan insólito y asombroso que su visión borró de su mente todo lo demás. Entre blancas paredes de roca había un vergel rebosante de vida. Todo estaba recubierto de hojas del verde más intenso que sus ojos habían visto jamás, y aquí y allá crecían exuberantes plantas con flores de los más llamativos colores. Era casi ostentoso; todo resplandecía, dejando en muy mal lugar al resto de vegetación de Albion. Entre frondosos sauces que alargaban sus ramas todo lo que podían para rozar la superficie del agua, había un pequeño lago, un manantial de las aguas más cristalinas que Arthur había visto nunca. El color de las rocas del fondo otorgaba al agua una tonalidad azul más propia de unos mares cálidos que Arthur nunca había visto y que probablemente nunca vería. Sobre el espejo que era su superficie se adivinaban destellos dorados y de mil colores que no se veían si se fijaba la vista en ella, pero que de algún modo se podían percibir. Había mariposas, libélulas y luciérnagas volando entre las ramas de los sauces e iluminando como estrellas ese pequeño rincón del paraíso oculto entre las montañas.

Arthur sintió que Merlin se revolvía entre sus brazos, y al mirarle vio cómo se dibujaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa de placidez que le devolvió a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor, aún maravillado, y localizó a su derecha, casi oculta entre el musgo y las hojas de lo que parecía una vid, la fuente de la que había hablado el dragón. Era alargada, como una pila, y lo suficientemente ancha como para que Merlin cupiera en ella holgadamente. De un vistazo, Arthur comprobó, absorto, cómo el agua que inexplicablemente subía por el canal paralelo a las escaleras llegaba a ella, y cómo continuaba más allá hasta llegar al manantial. Y al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma, Arthur sabía que era también el agua del manantial la que llenaba la fuente, y bajaba —¿pero no subía también...? — de nuevo por el pequeño arroyo de las escaleras.

Mareado, Arthur se tambaleó con Merlin hasta el borde de la fuente, y se arrodilló frente a ella, sin soltar al muchacho.

—Bien —dijo con un fuerte suspiro—. Vamos allá. Voy a meterte ahí, ¿vale?

Alzó el cuello para inspeccionar la fuente y comprobar que solo cubría unos pocos centímetros. Bien. Por lo menos, Merlin no se ahogaría. Dubitativo, alargó un brazo y, no sin aprensión, tocó la superficie del agua con la yema de su dedo índice. No la notó fría, ni tampoco caliente. Apenas notó nada; el agua parecía tener casi la misma consistencia del aire. Sin embargo, un agradable cosquilleo le subió por el dedo, haciéndole sonreír. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos los círculos concéntricos que se desvanecían poco a poco en torno al lugar en que había tocado el agua.

—Vale —dijo por fin—. Supongo que esto no te hará daño.

Se pasó uno de los brazos de Merlin por encima de los hombros y lo levantó con cuidado, para introducirle a continuación en la fuente.

—No me preguntes por qué estoy haciendo esto —comentó mientras lo acomodaba—. Aparentemente, a un dragón chiflado le pareció buena idea.

Lo colocó con cuidado de que su cabeza quedara fuera del agua, y cuando hubo terminado miró al muchacho con expresión crítica. Se fijó en que su mano derecha aún se cerraba en torno al sello de su madre y esbozó una sonrisa. Le abrió los dedos para recuperarla y se la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo en el que la había encontrado.

—Pero de verdad espero que funcione. Tienes que ponerte bien, Merlin. Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. Sobre ti. Y sobre mí. Sobre ti y sobre mí. Sobre los dos.

Vio cómo Merlin estiraba las piernas y los brazos lentamente, soltando un suspiro de alivio que a Arthur le llegó al alma. Los largos brazos de Merlin quedaron flotando sobre la superficie del agua, con las palmas de las manos bocabajo, en contacto con ella. Y fue ahí donde comenzó. De nuevo ese resplandor dorado, apenas perceptible, bajo sus manos. Extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, a su alrededor, amable, acogiéndole en su cálido abrazo.

Arthur lo contempló embelesado. El resplandor dorado, el cabello negro, ondulando alrededor de su rostro como algo vivo; la palidez del muchacho en contraste con el carmesí de sus labios, las sombras proyectadas por sus marcados pómulos, las ropas flotando suavemente a su alrededor, sus níveos brazos, sus manos de largos dedos, las pequeñas ondas que estos generaban. Era una visión tan etérea, hermosa e irreal que sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, y más aún al ver la expresión serena de Merlin, plácida por primera vez desde la emboscada. Sentado aún al lado de la fuente, Arthur alargó un brazo y colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Merlin. Lo notó cálido, y al estrecharlo sintió el vigoroso pulso del muchacho contra la presión de sus dedos. Vivo. Maravillosamente vivo.

Arthur cerró los ojos, embargado por el alivio y la gratitud, y dos lágrimas rodaron raudas por sus mejillas.

—Te quiero.

Arthur abrió los ojos con sobresalto, pero no soltó el brazo del chico. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Merlin, que le miraban inequívocamente a él, y que no eran en esta ocasión dorados, sino del mismo color del cielo de aquella noche temprana.

—Te quiero —repitió Merlin,sin dejar de mirarle, con una seguridad y certeza que horadaron el corazón de Arthur, dejándole sin palabras. Solo pudo corresponder con un apretón en el brazo antes de que el chico volviera a cerrar los ojos y se durmiera profundamente.

Arthur apoyó el otro brazo en el borde de piedra de la fuente, dejando caer la mano sobre el codo del que estiraba para seguir en contacto con Merlin, y enterró la cabeza entre ellos. El corazón parecía aletearle dentro del pecho, confuso, herido y a la vez… feliz. Más feliz de lo que lo había estado jamás. Permaneció así el resto de la noche, sin soltar a Merlin, sin alejarse de su lado ni un solo instante, recreándose en el eco de esas dos palabras, esas dos palabras maravillosas que volvía a escuchar en su cabeza una y otra vez, en ese mismo susurro amoroso en que Merlin las había pronunciado: «te quiero».


	12. El momento de la verdad

Arthur despertó al alba, con los primeros rayos de sol que consiguieron hacerse hueco entre el abundante follaje del claro hasta llegar a acariciar su rostro. Torció el gesto sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Estaba incómodo; la espalda le dolía, apoyada como estaba sobre algo tan duro como la piedra, y el sol le molestaba en los ojos a través de los párpados cerrados.

— _Mer_ lin —protestó, soltando un pequeño quejido.

Pronunciar el nombre de su sirviente activó de inmediato su sistema nervioso, y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior se agolparon en su mente como un torrente de agua a presión.

—¡Merlin!

Arthur abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia la fuente de forma automática. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Estaba vacía.

—Merlin —murmuró, mirando la fuente de arriba abajo, como si esperara encontrar a su sirviente escondido bajo alguna de las piedras del fondo.

Miró a su alrededor, desamparado, preso de un temor muy inespecífico pero muy real. Se agarró del borde de la fuente como pudo y se levantó, intentando ignorar las protestas que sus huesos le gritaban en forma de dolor. Maldito Merlin, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿En qué pensaba, desapareciendo así? ¿Había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en el suelo, en una posición más que incómoda, para que se lo agradeciera así por la mañana, esfumándose bajo sus propias narices y dejándole solo en medio de vete tú a saber dónde? Porque se habría ido él, ¿no? No se lo podía haber llevado nadie, él se habría despertado. No le podía haber pasado nada malo, ¿verdad? Es decir, nada peor de lo que ya…

La agitada mente de Arthur se calmó de golpe cuando vislumbró una figura agachada más allá, junto a un sauce, a orillas de aquel extraño manantial. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo tuvo que pararse en seco, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Absorto, Merlin tocaba el agua con la punta de los dedos, dibujando sobre su superficie patrones dorados que ondulaban a su alrededor. Como quien tamborilea con los dedos sin ser consciente de ello, el muchacho, ajeno a todo, daba vida a gotas de agua que parecían motas de luz de estrella. Las gotas saltaban y flotaban a su alrededor, quedando suspendidas en el aire durante unos segundos para volver a caer poco después suavemente sobre la superficie del manantial. Danzaban para él, entregadas al mago que las conjuraba, y se reflejaban en el lago, dando lugar a millares de puntitos que semejaban una lluvia de estrellas. Pequeños cometas fulgurantes fundiéndose con la luz del alba. Y, en el centro de toda aquella belleza, Merlin.

Arthur no osó acercarse en un principio, temeroso de que su presencia pusiera fin a aquel mágico espectáculo. Era sin duda lo más hermoso que Arthur había visto jamás, y de pronto se encontró preguntándose cómo podía ser cierto que la magia fuera pura maldad si era Merlin quien la usaba. Cómo podía ser perverso algo tan delicado, algo tan conmovedor. Cómo iba a ser malvada una persona que, sin apenas proponérselo, era capaz de embellecer de esa forma un escenario ya de por sí asombroso.

Arthur caminó lentamente hacia Merlin, quien continuó agachado, jugando con el agua. Cuando Arthur llegó a su altura y se detuvo a su lado, el chico siguió mirando al frente con seriedad, sin detener su magia, a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Arthur clavada en él con una intensidad que dolía.

—Merlin —llamó Arthur, sonando mucho más inseguro de lo que había pretendido.

*

Merlin tembló imperceptiblemente. La voz de Arthur le atravesó el corazón como una saeta, provocándole un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, y todas las gotas que quedaban suspendidas en el aire precipitaron de golpe.

El momento de la verdad.

Supo que Arthur lo sabía en cuanto despertó de madrugada, flotando en aquella fuente cuyas aguas le acariciaban dulcemente la piel, sanándole y renovando su magia. Lo supo cuando lo descubrió dormido a su lado, con una expresión atribulada que ni el sueño había conseguido borrar, en aquel santuario tan rebosante de magia. Con el corazón encogido, Merlin había cerrado los ojos y se había esforzado por recordar… Las aguas le habían susurrado, mimosas, la verdad.

Lo sabía, Arthur lo sabía. Lo sabía _todo_. Y, por algún motivo, había permanecido a su lado, velándole…

A orillas de aquel extraordinario manantial, Merlin sentía la presencia de Arthur a sus espaldas quemándole como si se tratara del sol. Muy lentamente, el muchacho se incorporó. Se irguió, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rey, y le miró a los ojos.

*

Los ojos de Merlin brillaban aún con ese mágico resplandor dorado, pero Arthur no se dejó engañar por un color que, maldita sea, era casi tan hermoso como el azul original. Nada podía enmascararlos; aunque cambiaran de color mil veces, esos ojos seguirían siendo los de Merlin. Siendo igual de sinceros, igual de expresivos. Un reflejo de su alma.

Y, en aquel momento, un reflejo de todos los complejos sentimientos que albergaba el corazón de su sirviente y amigo. En los ojos de Merlin había seriedad, solemnidad, orgullo y hasta un ligero desafío. Pero Arthur también leyó en ellos miedo, mucho miedo, y sufrimiento, y soledad, y remordimientos, y dolor y… amor. En sus ojos había amor…

Poco a poco, el brillo dorado se fue extinguiendo, y los iris del muchacho recuperaron el tono azul oscuro que tan bien conocía Arthur, un cielo nocturno iluminado por la luna. Prendado de ellos, el rey vio cómo se inundaban de lágrimas poco a poco, sin que ninguna se derramara... Toda la tristeza se quedó en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar, dando aún más intensidad a su mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo Merlin por fin, en un susurro apenas audible.

Arthur no contestó. No podía.

—No quería… No era así como… —El pecho de Merlin tembló en un amago de sollozo.

—Tienes magia —afirmó Arthur, en tono neutro. No era ninguna pregunta, pero Merlin asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Arthur. Tengo magia. Yo… Soy un hechicero.

Arthur inspiró hondo, sintiendo que se mareaba. No era nada que no supiera ya, es decir, acababa de verlo con sus propios ojos, pero oírselo decir a Merlin, escucharlo de sus labios… Su confesión le golpeó con más fuerza de la esperada. Arthur se tambaleó, y tuvo apoyarse en el tronco del sauce, en busca de estabilidad.

—¡Arthur! —Alarmado, Merlin alargó los brazos para sostenerlo.

Arthur se encogió al notar su contacto y retrocedió involuntariamente. Merlin retiró las manos de golpe, como si se hubiera quemado, y Arthur se odió profundamente cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la herida mirada de Merlin.

Su sirviente dio dos pasos atrás y se quedó de pie con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, mirando al suelo con sumisión. Y eso estaba mal, pensó Arthur; Merlin nunca se había comportado así con él, jamás, al menos no cuando estaban los dos a solas. Hacía siglos que no veía a Merlin humillarse así, no desde… Oh. Oh. A Arthur le sobrevino una náusea al recordar que era así como Merlin solía presentarse ante su padre, intentando parecer pequeñito, procurando pasar desapercibido…

Pues claro. De haberlo sabido, de haber sabido que Merlin era un hechicero, su padre no habría dudado en ordenar su ejecución en la hoguera. Y Merlin sabía que Arthur compartía la opinión de su padre con respecto a la magia. Oh, Merlin. Por Dios. ¿De verdad pensaba que…? ¿Acaso creía que él…? Solo de imaginarlo, solo de imaginar a Merlin en medio de las llamas, le hervía la sangre y se le encogían las entrañas. Jamás habría permitido que algo así sucediera. Habría saltado a las llamas si hubiera hecho falta, para rescatarle… o para morir con él.

Miró al muchacho, que permanecía cabizbajo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno —dijo Arthur por fin, con la horrible sensación de que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro—. Supongo… supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Debería haberlo adivinado después de que ese dragón parlante lo dejara caer. Porque no fue precisamente sutil.

Arthur intentó sonreír, pero la mueca que consiguió esbozar estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa. Merlin alzó la cabeza y le miró, preocupado.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—No, no lo sientas. Ese… ese dragón fue el que me dijo que te trajera aquí para curarte. Y mírate, aquí estás, vivito y coleando. Como nuevo. —Esta vez sí sonrió, pero su sonrisa se parecía demasiado a la de un hombre al borde de perder el juicio.

Merlin se acercó para agarrarle por el antebrazo. Lo tocó con cautela y, como Arthur no hizo ningún gesto de rechazo esta vez —cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando los dedos de Merlin le rodeaban el brazo de un modo tan amable, tan dulce—, lo guio gentilmente hasta una roca al borde del manantial, donde le ayudó a sentarse con la misma devoción que siempre había mostrado hacia él.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo, con la voz ronca.

—No. No, yo no hice nada —repuso Arthur—. Te salvaste tú solo. Haciendo _magia_.

Merlin asintió levemente y se sentó frente a él, con un suspiro. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se limitó a mirarle, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arthur procuró no fijarse demasiado. Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Arthur, yo… —empezó Merlin, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo ese tenso silencio.

Arthur alzó un brazo, y Merlin calló de inmediato.

—He tenido tiempo para pensar —comenzó Arthur, sin mirarle directamente—. Toda la noche. He estado pensando. Dándole vueltas. —Hizo una pausa y se miró las manos, tal vez buscando en ellas las palabras que tanto le estaba costando formular—. Intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo… A todo esto.

Merlin le miraba con intensidad, sin perder detalle de lo que decía, expectante, con el corazón encogido por la angustia, la preocupación… y el miedo. El miedo al rechazo, a perder todo lo que amaba. A perder a Arthur.

—Tú eras… —prosiguió Arthur, inspirando hondo—. Tú eras mi único amigo. Mi único amigo de verdad. Sí, sé que tengo a mis caballeros, y sé que todos ellos darían la vida por mí, como yo la daría por ellos, pero ellos no son como tú. Son soldados, y me son leales, pero la lealtad, la valentía y el honor forman parte de su trabajo. Tú, en cambio… Siempre has sido desinteresadamente leal, conmovedoramente fiel, Merlin.

Arthur hizo una pausa. Solo le contestó la respiración entrecortada de Merlin.

—He vivido lo que me han parecido mil traiciones, traiciones de personas muy cercanas, traiciones que me han roto el corazón más veces de las que yo creía posibles. Pero siempre he conseguido reponerme. Traición tras traición, yo seguía en pie, sin perder la fe en mi gente. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque todas esas veces, siempre, tuve a mi lado a alguien que, con dedicación, me reconstruía el corazón, pedazo a pedazo. Alguien que nunca me fallaba, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente. Alguien… —Se le quebró la voz—. Alguien a quien le habría confiado mi vida, mi reino, todo lo que soy y lo que me importa. Porque creía, porque sabía… porque creía saber que nunca, jamás, me traicionaría. Ese alguien eras tú, Merlin.

Alzó la mirada buscando la de su sirviente y la encontró fija en él. Los enormes ojos de Merlin estaban abiertos de par en par, anegados en lágrimas que decían mucho más de lo que podrían expresar las palabras.

—Y ahora, dime. Dime, Merlin. Quién me va a arreglar el corazón roto esta vez. Quién va a decirme palabras de ánimo y consuelo, quién va a devolverme la fe en mí mismo y en los demás. Dímelo, Merlin. Porque es algo que llevo preguntándome toda la noche. Toda la noche diciéndome que, si Merlin me traiciona, ¿entonces quién me queda?

Los labios de Merlin temblaron, y un sollozo apenas audible escapó entre ellos, pero no dijo nada.

—Después —prosiguió Arthur, impertérrito—, las preguntas fueron agolpándose, una tras otra. ¿Cómo puede haberme engañado todos estos años? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Infiltrado en la corte, en el corazón de Camelot, _en mi corazón,_ para qué? ¿Conspirando para destruirlo, para _destruirme_?

Merlin se encogió como si el simple hecho de que Arthur se planteara algo así le doliera. Y le dolía. Le dolía como si se estuviera desangrando de nuevo.

—Pero luego —continuó Arthur, y su mirada y su voz se suavizaron—, luego una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza empezó a hablarme a voces, como intentando hacerme entrar en razón. ¿Por qué?, me decía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba un hechicero a hacerse pasar por mi sirviente todos estos años? ¿Cómo va a querer Merlin hacerme daño, si ha tenido cientos de ocasiones cada día para matarme, si me ha salvado otras cien? ¿Cómo va a conspirar contra Camelot, si siempre me aconseja procurando el bien del reino? Nunca has pedido nada para ti, Merlin. No más que algún día libre que, además, yo nunca te concedo. Ni siquiera has intentado manipularme para que legalice la magia, ni me has convencido para contratar a posibles aliados. Nada. Tienes magia, y mucha, por lo que veo, y sin embargo has vivido a mi sombra todos estos años. Siendo mi sirviente y mi amigo. ¿Por qué?

Merlin le miró, y en sus ojos no había más que cariño y devoción.

—Porque ese es mi destino. Lo que yo sea o quiera para mí y los míos no importa. Yo nací para servirte, Arthur. Y no creo que haya un destino mejor, ni un honor más grande, que ese.

—Pero eres un hechicero —repitió Arthur, aún sin comprenderlo, aún sin asimilar que esa palabra que tan amarga le sabía guardara relación alguna con su más querido amigo.

—Lo soy. Nací así —afirmó Merlin con sencillez.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, perdido en un mar de dudas e incertidumbre.

—Pero no lo entiendo, Merlin. Por qué. Podrías… no sé, podrías tenerlo todo. Podrías unirte a Morgana. Juntos seríais invencibles. Podrías… Y, sin embargo, has elegido ser mi sirviente. Dices que es tu destino, ¿pero por qué lo aceptas? ¿Por qué servir a una familia que ha perseguido a los que son como tú, que ha ejecutado… _asesinado_ a decenas de magos solo por el hecho de serlo?

Merlin respiró hondo.

—Arthur, yo nunca serví a tu padre. Nunca lo habría hecho, no voluntariamente. Y no podría haberle sido completamente leal, no de verdad. A alguien como él lo habría servido por obligación, y no por devoción. Y si he mirado por su bien mientras vivía lo he hecho siempre por ti, Arthur. No, Arthur. Yo no he servido a tu familia. Yo te he servido, y te sirvo, a ti. Solo a ti.

—¿Por qué?

Merlin sonrió.

—Porque eres el mejor rey que haya reinado y reinará jamás en esta tierra. Porque eres bueno y justo y puro de corazón. Porque estás destinado a grandes cosas: a unir los cinco reinos, a establecer una paz duradera. Porque inspiras a los demás, porque nos animas a ser mejores personas. Quién no querría servir a un hombre así.

Arthur esbozó una media sonrisa que no enmascaró la emoción que sentía.

—Creía que era un idiota mimado y arrogante.

—No, y lo eres. También lo eres.

— _Mer_ lin…

Merlin inspiró hondo y le miró, meditabundo.

—Escucha, Arthur. Ese dragón al que conociste ayer… él fue quien me dijo que mi destino era servirte y protegerte. Nada más conocernos tú y yo, me reveló que debía dedicar mi vida a ti. Y en ese momento me pareció una vocación terrible. ¿Cómo iba a ser mi destino servir y proteger a alguien que me odiaba tanto?

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te odiaba —protestó.

Merlin alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, vale, puede que no me cayeras del todo bien. Eras un insolente. Me ponías de los nervios. Y…

—Vale, lo pillo —le interrumpió Merlin con una sonrisa—. Lo que intento decir es que al principio cumplí con mi papel por obligación, porque al parecer alguien había decidido que ese era mi destino. Y ahí estaba yo, a la sombra, salvando tu trasero real una y otra vez, sin que ni siquiera te enteraras, sin recibir ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento por tu parte. Solo más y más órdenes, más y más tareas. Dios, Arthur, a veces me sacabas de mis casillas. Pensaba que, si supieras quién era en realidad, no me tratarías así. Y deseaba que el mundo lo supiera, que pudiera ser yo mismo sin temer que tu padre me cortara la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó Arthur de repente, recordando las palabras del dragón. _Si quieres compensarle por todas las veces que te ha salvado la vida, por todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por ti a lo largo de todos estos años…_

—Cuántas veces qué.

—Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida.

Merlin sonrió.

—He perdido la cuenta.

—Anoche estuve pensando. Ya te lo dije, pensé mucho.

—Eso explica lo del mareo de antes.

— _Mer_ lin…

—Vale, me callo.

—Quiero decir. Todas esas veces que caía una rama, o una roca. Esos golpes de suerte. Todas esas veces que me libraba de la muerte por los pelos, casi milagrosamente. Aquella luz que me guio cuando fui a conseguirte la flor Morteaus… Todas esas veces… Siempre pensé que tenía una especie de ángel de la guarda, velando por mí. Y eras tú, ¿verdad?

Merlin asintió tímidamente. Arthur asintió a su vez.

—Siempre has sido tú…

—Arthur, yo… Verás, todo eso que te estaba diciendo antes… Todo eso quedó en un segundo plano enseguida. Sí, se supone que es mi destino estar a tu lado y protegerte. Se supone que debo ayudarte porque, un día, tú volverás a legalizar la magia y traerás la paz y la prosperidad a Albion. Pero ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que lo hago. Enseguida, y aunque al principio no fui consciente de ello, todas mis aspiraciones quedaron en un segundo plano. Nada de eso importaba ya. De pronto, en mi vida estabas tú, y nada más que tú. Eras lo único que me importaba, eres… lo único que me importa. Lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, Arthur, independientemente de que formemos parte de un destino entrelazado. Arthur, te sirvo porque eres mi amigo. Porque creo en ti. Te cuido y protejo porque no soportaría que nada malo te sucediera, porque no podría perderte. Estoy a tu lado, pase lo que pase, porque no deseo estar al lado de nadie más. Porque eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo. Porque es cierto que no tengo más vocación que la de ser tu apoyo, tu sirviente, tu amigo… Ser lo que necesites que sea para ti.

Ambos se miraron, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Me da igual que legalices la magia o no. Me da igual si gracias a mí cambias de opinión respecto a los hechiceros. Lo que no me da igual… es que cambies la opinión que tienes… de mí.

Arthur apenas fue consciente del suspiro que escapó de entre sus labios. Deseaba tanto que aquello fuera verdad. Quería creerle, _necesitaba_ creerle.

—Pero me mentiste —dijo en su cabeza una voz insistente, y Arthur no fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio los tristes ojos de Merlin fijos en los suyos.

—Sí, y esa es una carga que siempre he tenido que llevar conmigo. Y a veces me resultaba insoportable. Yo quería decírtelo, Arthur. Quería que lo supieras. Quería que lo supieras todo de mí, que me vieras por cómo soy realmente, y que aun sabiéndolo pudieras confiar en mí. Pero no era fácil… Y tenía miedo, Arthur. Miedo… a que me rechazaras.

—Yo confiaba en ti… —balbuceó Arthur—. Creía que te conocía…

—Y me conoces, Arthur. Sigo siendo el mismo. Sigo siendo Merlin. Nada de eso ha cambiado. Soy yo, Arthur. Soy yo. —Y, diciendo esto, alargó las manos para tomar las de Arthur entre las suyas—. Simplemente, sé hacer algunos trucos. Y resulta que no soy tan inofensivo ni estoy tan indefenso como creías. —Aventuró una sonrisa afectuosa—. Así ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por mí cada vez que nos ataquen.

—Yo no me preocupo por ti —se apresuró a decir Arthur, reaccionando al tono bromista y provocador de Merlin automáticamente.

—Ya.

—Ni un poco.

—Sí.

Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ambos. Lentamente, Merlin dejó ir las manos de Arthur.

—Entendería… Entendería que me despidieras, Arthur. Que no quisieras verme más. Que me expulsaras de Camelot. Lo entiendo. Aceptaré el destino que dispongas para mí.

*

Merlin se incorporó y, situándose de pie frente a su rey, bajó la cabeza, en señal de respeto y sumisión. Arthur se levantó también, y Merlin tuvo que ahogar un jadeo cuando sintió su mano bajo su barbilla, invitándole a levantar el rostro con delicadeza.

—Los ojos te cambian de color cuando haces magia. ¿Lo sabías?

Merlin trató de reponerse de la sorpresa y del hecho de que Arthur estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—Sí —dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

Lentamente, con cautela, dándole tiempo a Arthur para detenerle si así lo deseaba, alzó una mano y susurró unas palabras en la lengua de la magia.

—Upastige draka.

Vio el dorado de sus ojos reflejado en los de Arthur, que solo desviaron la vista de los suyos para observar el pequeño dragón luminoso que bailaba sobre las yemas de los dedos de Merlin.

—Haces cosas hermosas, con tu magia… —murmuró Arthur, más para sí que para Merlin—. Esto, lo de las gotas… Mi padre siempre decía que la magia era maldad pura. Pero yo no veo maldad alguna en esto que tú haces. No veo maldad alguna en ti, Merlin. Todo lo contrario.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Merlin.

—Y luego está el hecho de que, al parecer, gracias a la magia puede que me hayas echado una mano una o dos veces.

Los labios de Merlin se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara.

—O doscientas o trescientas.

—No creo que seas malo, Merlin. Ni creo que tu magia lo sea.

Merlin inspiró hondo, tratando de contener las emociones que desbordaban su pecho.

—La magia no es mala de por sí —dijo, en voz baja—. Tampoco buena. Depende del uso que se haga de ella, como todo. Depende de la persona que la utilice. Yo creo firmemente que puede ser una fuerza para el bien. 

—Tu magia…

—No —le interrumpió Merlin, con suavidad—. En realidad, no es _mi_ magia. No es mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Arthur, sin entender adónde quería ir a parar.

Merlin le miró con los ojos cargados de emoción, y esbozó una sonrisa amplia y resplandeciente.

—Mi magia te pertenece a ti, Arthur. Es para ti, solo para ti. Es tuya. Solo tuya. 

*

La pasión que desteñían las palabras de Merlin dejó a Arthur sin palabras. Como en un sueño, sintió cómo el muchacho volvía a tomarle delicadamente de las manos. Las manos de Merlin envolvieron las suyas en un tierno abrazo, y se las acercó a los labios. Arthur se dejó hacer, perdido en los ojos de Merlin.

— _Gewyrc an lif_ —susurró Merlin contra sus manos entrelazadas, y su aliento bañó, cálido, los dedos de Arthur.

El rey volvió levemente a la realidad cuando sintió un cosquilleo contra las palmas de sus manos cerradas. Sintió cómo Merlin liberaba poco a poco sus manos, el tacto de sus dedos volviéndose más tenue hasta tornarse una leve caricia. El cosquilleo se volvió más intenso, y los dedos de Merlin le indicaron con suavidad que abriera las manos. Arthur se dejó guiar por ese tacto cálido y amable, y separó las palmas. Por entre el hueco que abrió escapó una pequeña mariposa de alas azuladas y brillantes que revoloteó entre ellos hasta que, desorientada, se posó brevemente sobre la nariz de Arthur, y Merlin se rio con carcajadas limpias y cristalinas al ver cómo los ojos del rey bizqueaban para no perderla de vista. La criatura agitó las alas, del mismo azul vivo de los ojos de Arthur, y retomó el vuelo. Maravillado, Arthur la vio alejarse y posarse suavemente sobre la superficie del manantial junto a sus congéneres de colores menos llamativos. Sin perder esa expresión hechizada, los ojos de Arthur volvieron a buscar los de Merlin. Ambos se miraron. Y Arthur supo que jamás podría alejar a Merlin de su lado, que jamás podría dejar de necesitarle, o de quererle.

—Bonito —dijo por fin, tras un carraspeo—. Un poco ñoño para mi gusto, claro, pero aun así… ha sido bonito.

Merlin se rio, y su risa se le antojó a Arthur aún más mágica que de costumbre.


	13. Algo impresionante

—¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Las palabras de Arthur le llegaron como a través de una niebla espesa. Merlin estaba demasiado ocupado observando absorto la admiración que destilaban los ojos de Arthur, tratando de asimilar que era a él a quien miraba de esa forma —maravillado, obnubilado, hechizado, cautivado—, que le miraba así tras haberle visto hacer magia…

—¿Merlin?

—¡Sí!

—Que si esto es todo lo que sabes hacer…

—¿Eh? Sí… ¡No! —Merlin se rio nerviosamente—. No. Es decir, sé hacer más cosas, obviamente. Cosas bastante impresionantes —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, como para hacerse el interesante.

Al momento se sintió estúpido, ¿qué hacía tratando de impresionar a Arthur de un modo tan infantil?, pero no se le escapó que su rey intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

—Bien. Demuéstralo —le desafió Arthur, sus ojos brillando con la intensidad del sol.

—¿Qué? —saltó Merlin, sorprendido.

—¿Te vuelves aún más duro de entendederas después de usar magia? ¿Es un efecto secundario o algo así?

Merlin le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

—Vamos, ya lo has oído. Demuéstramelo, Merlin. Haz algo impresionante.

—Vamos, Arthur… —protestó Merlin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos y le miró alzando las cejas. Merlin conocía bien esa cara. Era la que quería decir «soy tu rey y me vas a obedecer te guste o no». Merlin se cruzó de brazos a su vez y le miró ceñudo.

—Mi magia no es un juguete. Y yo no soy ningún bufón.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Podría convertirte en un sapo, ¿lo sabías? —masculló Merlin entre dientes.

—¿Y tú sabías que amenazar a tu rey es traición? —contraatacó Arthur, intentando sonar irritado sin conseguirlo en absoluto—. ¿Podrías? —añadió después con cautela, ligeramente preocupado.

Merlin esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Sí. Claro que eso no sería muy impresionante, ¿no? Quiero decir, no creo que la gente notara diferencia alguna…

—¿Que no…? Eres increíble, Merlin —saltó Arthur, sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, llevo intentando explicártelo todos estos años. Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta —le dijo Merlin con fingida petulancia.

Ambos se sonrieron, alegres al descubrir que, al parecer, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

—Antes dijiste que tu magia era para mí. Que era mía, que me pertenecía —comenzó Arthur, con un tono de voz suave—. Por favor. Haz algo más con ella. Para mí.

La petición de Arthur desarmó a Merlin, que dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su costado. _Hacer magia para Arthur, porque él me lo ha pedido_. Debía de tratarse de un sueño.

—Bien. Marchando algo impresionante —dijo, estirando el brazo derecho.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y las palabras del hechizo simplemente se deslizaron hasta sus labios.

—Cume theoden —pronunció con voz grave, y sintió cómo la magia se removía en su interior, expandiéndose, actuando sobre cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca. Y su conciencia y su poder ya no estaban limitados por la carne, sino que alcanzaban más allá, mucho más allá, abarcándolo todo, permitiéndole actuar sobre el mundo a su antojo…

En aquel claro rebosante de vida y de magia empezó a soplar un suave viento que comenzó a girar y bailar a su alrededor, envolviéndoles en un abrazo amable. Poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza, pero no resultaba molesto, al menos no para ellos dos, no para el rey y el hechicero que permanecían juntos en el corazón de aquel huracán en miniatura. Merlin miró a Arthur y comprobó que no parecía en absoluto asustado; en su lugar, miraba a su alrededor con asombro. Merlin siguió la dirección de su mirada: las hojas que se movían danzando al son del viento, pero que permanecían unidas a las ramas; las mariposas y los pájaros que se dejaban llevar por el torbellino sin sufrir daño alguno; las aguas del manantial, girando en círculos concéntricos. Todo envuelto por la musicalidad del murmullo de las hojas, el canto del agua corriente y los trinos de los pájaros.

Merlin alzó el otro brazo hacia el cielo, e instantes después unas nubes oscuras aparecieron sobre ellos, trayendo consigo una lluvia suave que se fue abriendo paso entre las verdes hojas hasta caer sobre ellos, lavándoles las penas, las dudas, el dolor. Merlin sintió la mirada de Arthur clavada en la suya, y de nuevo se vio reflejado en sus cristalinos iris. Vio su propio rostro anguloso de rasgos duros y suaves a la vez, su cabello negro empapado cayendo sobre la frente… sus ojos dorados, que resaltaban más que nunca en aquella penumbra repentina. Se dio cuenta de que podía resultar inquietante, pero cuando dejó de mirar su propio reflejo para centrarse en los ojos de Arthur —eran tan azules, azules brillantes, y su mirada era tan intensa—, se dio cuenta de que este no le miraba con temor. Tampoco había rastro alguno de rechazo en su mirada, más bien todo lo contrario. Le miraba… admirado. Maravillado. El alma de Merlin se encogió y se expandió, pareció gritar y removerse, como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo para fundirse con la del hombre que le miraba de aquella forma.

Con un ligero gesto de la mano, Merlin hizo que el aire y la lluvia cesaran de golpe. La luz del sol invadió el claro, reflejándose sobre la superficie del manantial, y sobre las gotas que adornaban las hojas y la hierba, y sobre la tenue nube de vapor que les envolvía, y sobre los ojos de mar de Arthur, haciéndolos brillar con todos los colores del mundo.

—Impresionante —murmuró Arthur.

Merlin sonrió tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así con Arthur. Tímido, vulnerable, inseguro.

—Ese… ese dragón —continuó Arthur, con un nuevo carraspeo—. Ese dragón dijo algo así como que eras un hechicero bastante… Mmm… Muy…

—Muy qué —presionó Merlin, divertido al ver a Arthur tan turbado como él mismo.

—Algo así como que eras el hechicero más grande que haya caminado jamás sobre la Tierra —completó Arthur de seguido.

Merlin le miró alzando una ceja, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto… —dijo por fin con una sonrisa cautelosa.

—Yo al principio no le di demasiado crédito a sus palabras, ¿sabes? —prosiguió Arthur, ignorando su comentario—. Es decir… ¿Merlin, el patoso e inútil de mi sirviente, siendo el hechicero más poderoso que haya existido jamás? ¡Si ni siquiera es capaz de andar recto, si no sabe dar diez pasos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies!

Merlin se cruzó de brazos y le miró con una sonrisa apretada, tratando de parecer ofendido.

—Pero ahora le creo. Ahora lo creo. Te miro… y entiendo a qué se refería.

Merlin tragó saliva.

—Sí, bueno. Dada tu tendencia a meterte en toda clase de líos y problemas, un mago mediocre no sería capaz de mantener siempre a salvo tus reales posaderas. Créeme, para cuidar de ti es necesaria toda la magia del mundo. Y a veces se queda corta.

Merlin vio encantado cómo sus palabras hacían reír a Arthur una vez más, y reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

—Mi padre me preguntó en una ocasión cómo podía esperar confiar en alguien que me había mentido —soltó Arthur.

Merlin se puso rígido.

—Lo consideré. Y no le hice caso. Y decidí confiar en alguien que me había mentido. Y no me equivoqué. Era Lancelot, ¿sabes? Y después descubrí que él, mi propio padre, también me había mentido siempre. Acerca de mi madre, de Morgana, de tantas cosas… Las mentiras duelen, duelen mucho. Pero supongo que hay veces en las que se miente por una razón… veces en las que, incluso, no queda más remedio que mentir. Entiendo por qué me mentiste, Merlin. Lo entiendo.

Arthur acompañó sus palabras de una mirada intensa y cargada de cariño, y Merlin tuvo que boquear en busca de aire.

—Pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar entre nosotros —prosiguió Arthur, con ese tono cercano que sonaba como un abrazo—. No más mentiras, Merlin. Nunca más. Quiero que a partir de ahora confíes en mí como yo he confiado siempre en ti. Como sigo confiando en ti. Porque me has mentido, es cierto… pero te seguiría confiando mi reino y mi vida entera, Merlin. Así lo siento. Y más ahora que empiezo a darme cuenta de todo lo que has debido hacer por mí todos estos años, sin que yo fuera consciente de ello… Sin que nunca te haya dado las gracias.

Merlin sintió que le flojeaban las piernas, y apenas fue consciente de que Arthur alargaba los brazos para sostenerle con firmeza, acudiendo esta vez él en su rescate. Era un tacto tan reconfortante, tan seguro, que Merlin logró recuperar la compostura contra todo pronóstico.

—Arthur… —comenzó, con la voz teñida de emoción.

—No más secretos, Merlin —le cortó Arthur con voz suave—. Prométemelo.

—No más secretos —asintió Merlin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndolo de corazón—. Nunca más. Te lo prometo, Arthur.

Arthur respondió dándole un fuerte apretón en los brazos.

—Así que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos —comentó Arthur con una sonrisa alentadora—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre ti?

—Hay algo más —dijo Merlin, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía emular a la de Arthur, pero le salió débil y temblorosa.

—¿Más?

—También… soy un dragonlord. Un Señor de los Dragones. El último, en realidad.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de par en par y sus párpados volaron sobre ellos varias veces. Parecía sorprendido de estar sorprendido de nuevo. Después, su rostro recobró su expresión adusta.

—Ya. Claro. De ahí lo del dragón parlante. Debí haberlo imaginado.

La situación era tan surrealista que Merlin no pudo evitar reírse tontamente. Cuando a su ridícula risita se unieron las carcajadas de Arthur, Merlin también comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. Sus alegres resuellos reverberaron en aquel recóndito y olvidado lugar, llenándolo de aún más vida.


	14. Dos caras de la misma moneda

—Aunque… —prosiguió Merlin con un tono de voz extraño cuando Arthur aún dejaba escapar unas últimas carcajadas perezosas.

Arthur alzó una ceja. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso había algo más? Merlin dio dos pasos hacia él, eliminando la poca distancia que les separaba. Se detuvo frente a él, cerca, muy cerca, pero no le miró. Con la cabeza gacha, observaba algo que llevaba entre las manos. Arthur siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que se trataba de un medallón. Por entre los largos dedos de Merlin, que no cesaban de acariciarlo, descubrió el sello de su madre.

—¿Aunque…? —le animó a seguir Arthur. La voz le salió ronca a través del nudo que aprisionaba su garganta.

—Eso no es lo más importante acerca de mí. No es lo que me define. No es… No es lo que soy de verdad —susurró Merlin con la vista fija en el medallón.

Abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la pasó sobre el medallón, musitando de nuevo palabras que Arthur no entendía, pero que le causaban un curioso efecto. Cada vez que Merlin hablaba en aquella lengua extraña le recorría un agradable cosquilleo por la espalda, y lo que decía le sonaba como el saludo de un viejo amigo al que apenas recordaba pero al que había echado desesperadamente de menos…

Arthur vio cómo Merlin retiraba poco a poco la mano con la que había cubierto el medallón, mano que de pronto se cerraba sobre un nuevo objeto. Distraído, Merlin guardó de nuevo el sello en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y se centró en aquello a lo que su magia acababa de dar luz. Arthur descubrió que se trataba de un nuevo medallón, réplica del anterior, aunque su superficie permanecía virgen, sin rastro alguno del grabado. Por fin, Merlin alzó los ojos, y Arthur se encontró con su penetrante mirada. Seria, solemne, pensativa, como sopesando…

Un suspiro apenas perceptible escapó de los labios de Merlin, y sus manos volvieron a buscar las de Arthur, quien una vez más reaccionó a su tacto dejándose llevar. Las manos de Merlin envolvieron las suyas —y, oh, ¿cómo podía ser su tacto tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil? Ni siquiera Guinevere le había acariciado jamás de esa forma—, cerrando sus palmas en torno al medallón que deslizó entre ellas. Arthur reconoció el gesto. «Va a hacer algo con el medallón. Va a hacer magia de nuevo _»,_ pensó _._ «Igual que con la mariposa. Haciéndome partícipe de ello» _._ Y sintió cómo se le aceleraba tontamente el corazón.

De nuevo palabras que su mente no entendía pero que hablaban a su corazón. De nuevo ese resplandor dorado iluminando los ojos de Merlin. De nuevo ese cosquilleo cálido entre sus manos entrelazadas. De nuevo esa sensación extraña y conocida a la vez.

Impaciente, Arthur abrió las manos tan pronto sintió que Merlin había terminado de obrar el nuevo milagro. Contempló el medallón, mudo de asombro, por un lado, por el otro, sin comprender, mientras una súbita ola de emoción le recorría por dentro…

—Eso es lo que soy —dijo con emoción la voz de Merlin—. La cara de una moneda. Incompleto sin mi otra mitad.

Como en un sueño, Arthur pasó los dedos por su efigie, que había aparecido en relieve en una de las caras del medallón, mirando de perfil hacia el borde izquierdo. Sobre la cabeza llevaba su corona; era rey, pero era más que eso; el relieve era tan detallado que podía reconocer sus rasgos: la nariz aristocrática, el cabello fino, los labios curvados en el amago de una sonrisa orgullosa y amable a la vez… Era él… era Arthur. Por el otro lado del medallón le saludaba el inconfundible perfil anguloso de Merlin, mirando hacia el lado derecho de la moneda. Y era Merlin también, con sus orejas respingonas, su nariz recta, sus afilados pómulos, la sonrisa dulce, los ojos reducidos a medias lunas. Aparecía con la mano alzada, la palma hacia arriba, y de ella surgía una espiral coronada de pequeñas estrellas.

El rey y el mago. Arthur y Merlin. Dos caras de una misma moneda. 

Arthur alzó la mirada, maravillado, para encontrarse con los ojos de Merlin, que le miraban con dulzura y devoción, unos ojos que le hablaban al alma.

—Dos caras de la misma moneda —murmuró Arthur, pasando el pulgar por el canto del medallón, en el que Merlin había hecho aparecer pequeños dragones en relieve. El sello de los Pendragon; el símbolo del último Señor de los Dragones.

—Eso es lo que siempre me han dicho que somos —asintió Merlin—. Tú y yo. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Y no me refiero solo a Kilgharrah, el dragón, ni a los druidas; no lo he oído solo de labios de criaturas capaces de desentrañar las profecías. También me lo dijo mi madre, cuando me acompañaste a Ealdor para ayudarme a salvar a mi pueblo. Allí me preguntaste si en Camelot había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Y yo te respondí que aún no lo sabía. Pues ya entonces, mi madre sí sabía la respuesta. Ella lo vio claramente. _Tu lugar está al lado de Arthur_ , me dijo. _He visto cuánto te necesita. Cuánto le necesitas. Sois como dos caras de la misma moneda._

Arthur le miró, pensativo.

—Tal vez sea cierto que yo nací porque tú lo hiciste. No dudo de que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Puede que, efectivamente, nuestro destino esté entrelazado, que las moiras tejieran nuestras vidas en el mismo telar.

Mientras Merlin hablaba, Arthur acariciaba su rostro en el medallón, meditabundo.

—Es probable —prosiguió Merlin—. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento. Y lo que siento es que mi vida no tiene sentido sin la tuya. Que estaba perdido hasta que te conocí. Que sé en mi corazón, y en mi alma, que es a tu lado donde he de estar. Donde estoy completo. Donde soy Merlin de verdad. Yo… yo siento que soy Merlin… porque tú eres Arthur.

Sus palabras fueron calando, una a una, en el alma de Arthur, envolviéndole en su calidez y suavidad como sábanas de algodón. Y a la vez eran palabras arrolladoras y profundas, como un río de lava capaz de transformarlo todo a su paso, lenta pero irremediablemente. Porque sí, porque era cierto, porque Arthur sentía lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, solo que él nunca habría sido capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresarlo. Y ahora Merlin lo hacía por él, poniendo voz a aquello que siempre parecía gritarle su corazón cuando Merlin le miraba. Y seguía sin encontrar palabra alguna que hiciera justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, así que simplemente rodeó el cuello de Merlin con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que sus frentes se encontraron.

Así, unidos en ese gesto tan íntimo, permanecieron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, sus frentes unidas, sus narices rozándose, sus alientos confundiéndose el uno con el otro. Las manos de Arthur firmes en el cuello de Merlin, las de Merlin suaves sobre los hombros de Arthur. Los ojos fijos en los del otro, hablándose a gritos en medio de un silencio ensordecedor.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —susurró Merlin por segunda vez en aquella límpida mañana.

Arthur sintió las palabras de Merlin sobre sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ya te dije que yo no hice nada —contestó con voz ronca.

—Sí lo hiciste. Y no me refiero solo a traerme hasta aquí.

Arthur no respondió, absorto como estaba en las formas que tomaban los labios de Merlin al pronunciar cada sonido.

—Te oí —dijo Merlin en un susurro apenas audible—. Abajo en la cueva. Te oí.

De algún modo Arthur supo a qué se refería. A su mente se deslizó el recuerdo de un «te quiero» desesperado, susurrado contra un oído húmedo, casi convertido en un beso. Un último secreto confiado a su sirviente.

—Es lo que me trajo de vuelta. Lo que hizo que mi magia se pusiera en marcha. Lo que hizo que algo en mí decidiera seguir aquí, a tu lado.

Arthur tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr mantener la compostura y refrenar un nuevo ‘te quiero’ que pugnaba por escapar de entre sus labios.

—Yo también te oí a ti —dijo Arthur por fin, y hasta a él le costó oírse a sí mismo, tan débil le salió la voz.

Los dedos de Merlin se crisparon sobre sus hombros y le agarraron con más fuerza, más seguros.

—Lo dije en serio —afirmó Merlin, y Arthur admiró la firmeza de su voz.

Y no pudo más. Porque fue consciente de que, a pesar de lo unidos que siempre habían estado, de lo cercanos que habían sido, en su relación siempre había habido muros entre ambos. Muros altos, casi infranqueables, que Arthur apenas había llegado a vislumbrar. Y, de golpe, Merlin los estaba derribando todos, uno a uno, fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Arthur. _No más secretos entre ambos, nunca más_. Merlin le estaba abriendo su corazón, estaba siendo enteramente honesto. Valiente, como siempre había sido. Y Arthur debía cumplir su parte de la promesa. No podía sino corresponder a la honestidad de Merlin con más honestidad. Debía ser valiente, como él.

—Yo también —se oyó decir.

Un último apretón cariñoso en el cuello de Merlin y Arthur se separó de él, dando un paso atrás.

—Yo también —repitió, esta vez con mayor seguridad, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en la vida.

Se sonrieron como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Merlin con una sonrisa resplandeciente, de oreja a oreja, que brillaba con más intensidad todavía en sus ojos. Arthur con una sonrisa más comedida y solemne, pero indudablemente tierna. Alzó la mano izquierda, en la que sostenía aún su medallón, el símbolo de su vínculo, y se la llevó hasta los labios para posar sobre la efigie de Merlin un fugaz beso. Después la guardó en el bolsillo, dispuesto a llevarla siempre consigo, tal y como Merlin había hecho con el sello de su madre. Merlin lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se atreviera a descartar la posibilidad de que aquello fuera un sueño.

—Pero sigues siendo el peor sirviente de la historia —dijo Arthur, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa afectuosa.

Merlin se rio.

—Y tú un idiota pomposo y arrogante.

—No esperaba menos.

Arthur suspiró y miró hacia el cielo contorneado por las copas de los árboles que les rodeaban. Había tantas cosas que le gustaría decir, que debería decir, que tendría que explicarle… Contarle cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerle: tan solitaria, tan aterradora. Abrumado siempre por el peso de la responsabilidad, asfixiado bajo la presión de tener que hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre. Solo, sin nadie en quién contar, sin nadie con quién hablar, rodeado de hijos de otros nobles que fingían apreciarle y le alababan por defecto, hiciera lo que hiciera. Teniéndolo todo sin tener nada. Y entonces había llegado él, irrumpiendo en su vida sin previo aviso, poniéndola patas arriba, una presencia luminosa que había convertido Camelot en un hogar. Ya no había vuelto a sentirse solo.

Y tal vez podría hablarle también del miedo a perderle, ese miedo tan atroz que le había invadido cuando, al poco de conocerse, Merlin había bebido veneno en su lugar. De cómo había luchado por él, cómo se había enfrentado a su padre, cómo le había odiado cuando este había tratado de destrozar la flor que debía de salvarle. Cómo había sido consciente de que, a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía poco, ya no habría podido soportar volver a su vida sin él.

O de cómo fantaseaba, demasiado a menudo, con escapar de Camelot. Con marcharse a un lugar donde nadie le conociera, tal vez a una granja, y vivir de un modo sencillo. Con él.

Y podría seguir, y hablarle de su responsabilidad como heredero al trono. De la ominosa certeza de que tendría que elegir una esposa que reinara junto a él, y de cómo se había fijado en Gwen por primera vez solo porque era amiga de Merlin. Y de cómo le había cogido cariño, y se había convencido de que aquello era amor, y se había casado con ella sabiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que había cometido el mayor acto de rebeldía del que había sido capaz —casarse con una sirvienta— solo porque era lo más parecido a estar con él. Le hablaría de cómo quería a Guinevere, de cómo la quería a rabiar, pero nunca, nunca, igual que a él. Y le explicaría lo extraño que era estar casado con una persona por la que sentía tanto afecto pero a la que no amaba, y lo sorprendentemente apacible que era su matrimonio a pesar de ello. Y comentaría con él que en parte creía que era porque, a pesar de todo, conocía el amor. Porque, aunque dormía con Gwen, era él quien le despertaba cada mañana. 

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Para hablar. Para abrirle su corazón.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó con un suspiro al cielo dorado, acaso conocedor de la respuesta.


	15. Ahora

_Qué vamos a hacer ahora…_ La pregunta quedó suspendida entre ambos, fuera de su alcance.

—No lo sé —musitó Merlin.

Merlin, que siempre había parecido tener las respuestas para todas las preguntas de Arthur. A quien Arthur consideraba un digno consejero. Sabio, le había llamado en alguna ocasión. Y ahí estaba él, al borde de un enorme abismo, perdido ante la nueva y desconocida realidad que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Sin respuestas. Sin preguntas.

Arthur le miró con una sonrisa que Merlin, tan acostumbrado a ellas, no supo interpretar.

—¿Tú qué quieres?

La pregunta pilló a Merlin por sorpresa. Lo que él quería nunca había entrado en la ecuación; para él siempre había importado solamente lo que quería Arthur. Merlin solo era el sirviente de un gran rey, que era el que decidía sobre la vida de ambos. Y ahora, inexplicablemente, el rey le estaba preguntando a él, el sirviente, qué quería. Una pregunta que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Arthur, que quedaba fuera de todos los contratos no escritos sobre su relación.

—¿Merlin? ¿Tú qué quieres? —repitió Arthur, su voz destilando firmeza y cariño, la mirada amable y alentadora.

Lo preguntaba en serio. Y Merlin se paró a meditar la respuesta. Y se dio cuenta de que sabía muy bien qué quería. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Sé lo que quiero —dijo, resuelto. Arthur asintió con la cabeza, animándole a seguir—. Quiero seguir siendo tu sirviente, Arthur, hasta el día en que muera.

Vio cómo la sorpresa se adueñaba de los rasgos de Arthur. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y le miraron como si Merlin fuera el espécimen más extraño que hubieran visto jamás.

—Que quieres seguir siendo mi sirviente —farfulló Arthur, como si le resultara incomprensible.

Merlin asintió con la cabeza.

—Con toda tu magia, Merlin… Es decir, eres el hechicero más poderoso que haya existido, y Camelot y yo te debemos que hoy estemos aquí. Y tú quieres ser mi sirviente —Arthur expresó en voz alta, admirado, lo absurdo que le parecía el deseo de Merlin.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes supongo que podré usar la magia más a menudo para hacer mis tareas. Y podemos dejarle a George todo lo relacionado con el lavado de calcetines y el abrillantamiento de la armadura, ya que parece gustarle tanto. Y lo de recibir golpes de maza en los entrenamientos, también.

Arthur se rio y le dirigió una mirada embelesada.

—Pero para todo lo demás quiero seguir siendo tu sirviente, Arthur.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle como si Merlin fuera un maravilloso tesoro.

—Mereces mucho más, Merlin.

—No deseo más.

Algo cambió en los ojos de Arthur, que brillaron de un modo especial.

—Sin embargo, yo sí deseo más. Mucho más.

El anhelo en la voz de Arthur y la sincera mirada con que acompañó a sus palabras resquebrajaron la fachada de Merlin. Sí, él también deseaba más. Mucho más.

—Tendremos que conformarnos —dijo débilmente.

«Conformarnos con querernos, y con saber que lo hacemos. Con pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, aunque no del modo que desearíamos. Amando en silencio, manteniendo oculta nuestra verdad en esa moneda de la que ambos formamos parte y que solo nos pertenece a nosotros».

Frente a él Arthur se estiró y respiró hondo. No había en su rostro la resignación que Merlin había esperado encontrar. En su lugar, miraba a su alrededor, pensativo.

—Así que este es un lugar mágico sagrado, ¿no? Imagino que aquí deben de suceder todo tipo de maravillas que permanecen ocultas a la civilización. Secretas.

—Supongo, sí… —murmuró Merlin, confuso ante el cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

Sin previo aviso, Arthur se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Un beso sentido y dulce, más cálido y amoroso que una hoguera en una noche de invierno. Un beso consciente, buscado, muy diferente del que habían compartido noches atrás, mientras Arthur estaba dormido...

Y sus dos almas, destinadas desde su concepción a encontrarse, se fundieron por fin, encajando como dos piezas de un rompecabezas por fin resuelto.

Por fin completo. 

—Entonces —dijo Arthur cuando se separaron—, esto puede ser otro de esos… secretos maravillosos que seguramente permanezcan aquí ocultos para siempre.

Sonrió al ver el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Merlin, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al comprobar que el maravillado asombro que el muchacho sentía no abandonaba sus ojos.

—Ah, vamos, ¿crees que iba a dejar así las cosas? Dos caras de la misma moneda, Merlin. ¿Tú me besas y yo no me entero? Ni hablar.

—Técnicamente, me besaste tú —consiguió balbucear Merlin.

Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

—Pues entonces vamos dos a cero. Tú verás —dijo alzando una ceja y dejando a Merlin sin palabras.

Aún sonriente, Arthur le dio un empellón en el brazo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del claro.

—¡Vamos! —llamó apremiante, sin volverse—. O no llegaremos a Camelot antes del anochecer.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, aún aturdido, y trotó tras su rey de forma automática, alegre como un cachorrillo.

Arthur se detuvo frente a la escalinata y, extendiendo los brazos, le invitó a pasar por delante de él, acompañando el gesto de una leve reverencia.

—Detrás de ti, Merlin Pendragon.

Una oleada de cálida emoción le embargó al pasar al lado de Arthur. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de destinos y profecías, y también de viejos magos que se parecían sospechosamente a él y que ya no tendrían que volver jamás, y de quién era en realidad Balinor, y de lo que ocurrió con Uther y, en fin, de mil cosas más. Ya habría tiempo… El porvenir parecía brillar con más fuerza que nunca, porque ahora Merlin sabía que podía compartirlo todo con Arthur. Se enfrentarían juntos a lo que estuviera por venir. Y vencerían. 

Juntos, bajaron el primer escalón, dando el primer paso hacia un nuevo día, hacia un nuevo comienzo, hacia una nueva vida. Una vida en la que todo seguiría siendo igual… y que a la vez sería completamente diferente.

Una vida que vivirían juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Arthur y Merlin Pendragon.

Juntos.

Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y fiiiiin!  
> Hasta aquí la historia.  
> Queda en vuestras manos decidir qué pasó después.  
> Aunque en mi opinión las puertas a la esperanza quedan entreabiertas, ¿no os parece?   
> Personalmente, creo que Arthur y Merlin lucharon codo a codo en Camlann, y que Arthur vivió, y que compartieron el resto de sus vidas juntos.  
> Pero eso es solo lo que yo creo :)  
> ¡Siempre aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios y kudos! Así que no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión.  
> ¡Un abrazo, y cuidaos mucho!


End file.
